Viejos Rencores
by BookedShadow
Summary: Paals,un mundo salvaje plagado de mounstros y de las ruinas de antiguias civilizaciones,aunque peligroso y letal no era el infierno que los ciudadanos del nido pensaban,aunque ya tenian muchos problemas,nadie se inmagino la tormenta que se abecinaba
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Buenas gente, bueno soy nuevo en esto de los fics así que por favor no sean tan duros, preferiblemente criticas buenas y no malotas ok?, XD es broma jejeje.

Bueno ahora toca las formalidades y protocolos haci que sin más espera el **DISCLAIMER**: Final fantasy no es de mi propiedad, es de SQUARE-ENIX, y no espero ni quiero ganar algún beneficio con este fic.

Ahora el fic espero que lo disfruten jejejejeje (se aceptan sugerencias sobre cómo mejorarlo)

* * *

><p><strong>Viejos Rencores<strong>

**Prologo:**

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde la caída del Huérfano….3 largos años…, aunque la victoria había salido cara el Nido "nuestro hogar" había sido destruido ya no quedaba más que un viejo y frio cascaron…. Una sombra de lo que fue, se perdieron incontables vidas por culpa del egoísmo y crueldad de los fal'Cie y el corrupto gobierno del Sanctum, se podría decir que le debemos la vida a Fang y Vanille que gracias a su sacrificio evito que el Nido colisionara con Gran Paals, pero eso…eso no era más que el comienzo.

En los meses próximos a la caída los sobrevivientes empezaron a fundar colonias, aunque prácticamente todos deseaban empezar una prospera y pacifica vida en Paals hubo un pequeño grupo principalmente ex miembros del P.S.I.C.O.M, liderados por un tal Graham el cual alegaba que lo sucedido no era culpa del Sanctum ni de los fal'Cie si no de los exlu'Cie los cuales confraternizaron con los Demonios Enviados por Paals, que asesinaron al Huérfano y ofrecieron como tributo al nido a la vil bestia Ragnarok, aunque casi nadie lo escucho algunos cuantos lo siguieron, Graham se autoproclamo Patriarca y fundo a los Remanentes los que según el eran las almas fieles del nido, proclamo al resto de las personas como herejes y traidores corrompidos por los demonios de Paals que no merecían más que la muerte, Los Remanentes aunque pocos gozan del armamento más avanzado del Sanctum y de un Fanatismo que raya en la locura, se aislaron en los territorios que van desde los tuneles Mah'habak a la Torre Taejin la cual es su centro de operaciones, e incluso se dice que se les ha visto cerca de Oerba, aunque son territoriales y no dudan en matar a cualquiera que no sea uno de los suyos, nunca han atacado una colonia, suponiendo que saben que una guerra abierta contra las colonias sería un suicidio.

Actualmente he dejado mi pasado de Lu'cie atrás, y me he vuelto a alistar en la Guardia…Especificamente la Guadia de Nueva Bodhum, casi no hay trabajo que hacer como mucho limpiamos la zona de animales salvajes o en ocasiones autómatas o Remanentes, ummm…...a veces…a veces pienso…. que podría ser la calma antes de la tormenta.

Lighting

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo<strong>

Nueva Bodhum, una de las colonias más importantes de Gran Paals y si goza de relativa seguridad es por la protección de la guardia y específicamente el Primero de Reconocimiento, Nueva Bodhum se encuentra entre en las estepas de Archylte y el comienzo de los montes Yaschas aunque al comienzo parecía un buen lugar para fundar una ciudad no tardarían en darse cuenta que acarrearía varios retos primero por el norte los Remanentes y por el sur Paddra o más bien esa madriguera de Cie'ths , y para colmo esos rumores de caravanas perdidas en el Oeste , bueno aquí es donde entro yo y el Primero de reconocimiento o como se nos llama los Rangers.

* * *

><p><strong>cuartel general de la Guardia<strong>

-¡HEY! Lighting despierta ¡LIGHTING!

-Ummmm…...maldita sea que pasa Zaeed? que haces haciendo tanto ruido a esta hora, apenas son las 4:36AM –Responde ella mientras se abre los ojos y se sienta en el borde de la cama

-Levántate de una vez Farron, el Comandante quiere vernos y urgentemente, creo que tiene que ver algo con unos autómatas, tu sabes esas chatarras de Paals… pero de verdad no estoy seguro.

-Más vale que sea algo importante, últimamente no hacemos más que labores de limpieza, despierta al resto de una vez Zaeed…vamos acabar con esto de rápido ¿ok?- Después Lighting procedió a retirarse de los dormitorios e ir directamente a la oficina del Comandante pero de camino se detuvo un momento en la sala común de la base al percatarse de que habían varios soldados discutiendo sobre los rumores de extraños ataques en el Oeste de las estepas.

-Te digo que no son rumores, hace unos días volvió un caravanero gravemente herido y eso no es todo, no decía ni pio parecía…parecía trastornado decía algo sobre guerreros sanguinarios y ...y …... y que el fin estaba cerca. - Dijo un Guardia. Tonterías esos no son más que tonterías, Paals no es precisamente un parque de diversiones pudo haberlo asaltado un Behemoth o cualquier bicho raro que ande por ahí. – Respondió otro. Pero y si hay mas humanos en Paals, por que no haya aquí no quiere decir que estén extinto.-Dijo el Primero a lo que respondió un tercero. En Paals no había más que "Ratas" es una suerte que ya no quede ninguna eso nos ahorro gran cantidad de trabajo lo que hubiera dado por matar a un…. (En eso lighting lo interrumpió)

-¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Marcus! acuérdate que todos les debemos la vida a los lu'Cie de Paals y que gracias a su sacrificio tenemos una nueva oportunidad para rehacer nuestras vidas-Respondió de manera molesta Lighting

-¿Ha siiii? acuérdate que en primer lugar fue por su llegada que paso todo esto ¡si nunca hubieran aparecido aun estaríamos todos en el Nido!... ¡Además fue Paals quien ataco al Nido en Primer lugar, fueron los que comenzaron la guerra, todos se merecieron este destino! Tal vez Graham tuviera razón al decir que ese grupito de lu'Cies nos vendieron a todos -dijo agresivamente Marcus

-¿Acaso estás diciendo que los lu'Cie que detuvieron a Baldanders no son más que traidores y que ese maldito de Graham está diciendo la verdad?, Gracias a ratas como Graham o Disley paso todo esto, no culpes a los que los pararon -mirándolo con una mirada desafiante el cual le devolvió otra

-Eeeee tranquilos los dos, acuérdense que estamos en el mismo bando ¿no?, Además apuesto que que Farron tiene cosas mejores que hacer ¿verdad?-dijo otro Guardia

-Tienes razón Jacob, el comandante me requiere urgentemente en su oficina y ya saben que no le gusta que lo hagan esperar, tal vez terminemos esta charla en otra ocasión Marcus. A lo cual prosiguió a retirarse mirándolo fijamente, momentos más tarde ya se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho del Comandante Hanlon.

Al entrar vio al Comandante Hanlon revisando varios informes el cual sin levantar la mirada dijo- Ya era hora capitana Farron, supongo que el resto debe estar en camino ¿no?

-Claro señor, pero aun no estamos informados de cual es el problema por el cual nos ha citado, Zaeed dijo algo sobre unos autómatas pero en verdad tengo entendido que casi nunca causan problemas, mejor dicho su comportamiento es defensivo.

-Efectivamente Farron, pero esto….esto es diferente-Dijo con preocupación Hanlon.

-¿Diferente? Específicamente en que es diferente?

-Veras, como dijiste antes las viejas maquinas de Paals tienen un comportamiento defensivo, pero…últimamente han cambiado, al comienzo pensé que era un caso aislado, todo comenzó con el ataque de unos cuantos a un puesto avanzado en el este de los Montes Yaschas, no eran mucho unos 5 o 6 como mucho, controlaron la situación rápidamente y nadie le prestó mucha atención, pero eso no era más que el comienzo una semana después se perdió el contacto con el puesto avanzado Nº68, mandaron una patrulla a verificar el puesto pero nunca volvió , Después en el transcurso de 3 días perdimos contacto con el puesto Nº64,65,66 y 67. Esto….esto no es una coincidencia

-Tiene razón señor, esto no puede ser un suceso aislado o al azar más bien parece un ataque organizado, ¿pero que logran con esto? Además son maquinas, algo o alguien debe estar ordenándoles atacar.

-Creemos que su objetivo es el fuerte Yaschas es la ultima defensa sin el…sin el creo que atacaran Nueva Bodhum, ¡eso no puede suceder! aun no tenemos defensas establecidas esta casi recién fundada, si las maquinas atacan no tenemos ninguna oportunidad-diciendo con miedo Hanlon

-Claro todo tiene sentido eliminan todos los pequeños puestos defensivos uno a uno para luego atacar el principal foco de resistencia, sabiendo que si cae no habrá quien los pare. ¡Por los dioses! esto no son solos unos ataques a unos puestos avanzados, su objetivo es exterminarnos a todos-Dijo con preocupación.

-Lo peor es que el Fuerte Yaschas ya callo, ayer llego este mensaje… será mejor que lo escuches. Reproducir mensaje Nº956-pronuncio a la vez que presionaba su intercomunicador.

-Reproduciendo mensaje:….¡Mierda!...(Ruidos de disparos y explosiones)…¡quien sea que oiga esto!...(Explosión) …. ¡Cubran la puta puerta, que no entren!...¡maldita sea, necesitamos refuerzos no están aplastando no se cuanto tiempo res…..Aahhhhhhggg.-Fin del mensaje

-Ya solo nos queda una sola oportunidad y tiene que ser rápido, hemos recibido señales que vienen de las coordenadas 25º 24' 16'' N y 25º 26' 12'' E ,creemos que de ahí es de donde están saliendo las ordenes para los Autómatas- Dijo el Comandante revisando Unos mapas virtuales

-¿Ahí es donde entro yo y mi equipo no?

-Exactamente, en lo que lleguen los demás partirán inmediatamente en una nave a la posición, cuando lleguen su misión será neutralizar a lo que o a quien este transmitiendo las señales, sospechamos que tal vez sean operativos de los remanentes o algún tipo de IA programada para defender Paals de cualquier ataque del nido, pero son puras suposiciones

En ese instante entro Zaeed a la habitación – Ya están reunidos todos, estamos listos par…. ¡Comandante! Lamento haber entrado así es que…..

-Tranquilo soldado no hay problema, además la capitana Farron y yo terminamos de hablar y ya es momento de que se marchen a cumplir su misión, si tienen preguntas hablen con Farron yo tengo problemas urgentes que atender. Ya se pueden retirar-a lo que procedieron a salir Lighting y Zaeed de la oficina.

-Lighting de que va todo esto el comandante parecía asustado, nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera cando nos mandaron a matar a un Rey Begemoth y eso no fue poca cosa te lo aseguro

-Se los explicare cuando estemos todos juntos, nos esperan en la plataforma de aérea, Vamos-A lo cual se dirijieron ambos al punto de reunión.

* * *

><p><strong>Plataforma aérea 5:06AM<strong>

-Ya llegamos, mira ahí están todos, hey Santiago, Elisa, Joshua, Algus- Grito Zaeed asían un gesto con el brazo para llamar la atención

-Heee miren si ya llegaron esos dos, ya estaba pensando un echarme una siesta jejejeje-Dijo el Teniente Santiago de manera burlona

-Hey Lighting de que va todo este lio, acoso es otro trabajo de limpieza o reconocimiento?-Exclamo Elisa

-No Elisa este ves es una misión urgente, aquí están en juego miles de vidas o quizás todas (Todos se quedaron con asombro mirándola)

-pero había oído que solo se trataba de limpiar el área de unos cuantos autómatas que estaban causando problemas-Dijo de manera confundida Santiago

-Clarooo si entiendes que por unos cuantos problemas entra que las maquinas hayan tomado el Fuerte Yaschas.

-Pepe….pep…pero como paso, ahí teníamos nuestras mejores defensas, es imposible que unos cuantos autómatas hubieran hecho eso, no….no puede ser, ¡es imposible!-Dijo asustado Joshua

-así de mala esta la situación Joshua, si queremos salvar esta ciudad tenemos que ir haya y buscar la maldita fuente de todo esto, casi no nos queda tiempo tal vez semanas, días o incluso horas, creemos que detrás de esto pueden estar los Remanentes o alguna IA Paals.

-No puede ser…. Jackson… mi hermano estaba sirviendo en Yaschas, cree….cree ¿Qué aun sigua con vida Lighting?-Pregunto Algus

-No se Algus, por lo del mensaje creo que no hubo sobrevivientes, pero igual haremos todo lo posible para encontrarlo, nuestra zona de descenso queda cerca del Fuerte tal vez algunos hayan logrado salvarse, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones.

-Cualquier oportunidad es más que suficiente Lighting, agradecería que hiciéramos todo lo posible para encontrarlo vivo o… no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Bien todos listos suban a la nave, recuerden que todos dependen que cumplamos la misión, Yaschas ya ha caído y ahora todo depende de nosotros la elite de la guardia, no fallaremos, tal vez no volvamos todos, tal vez sea una misión suicida, pero eso no ha de preocuparnos, recuerden que si no paramos todo esto de una vez, esas maquinas asesinaran a todos nuestros seres queridos y amigos, si he de morir para acabar con esto de una vez por todas ¡que hacia sea!-Exclamo con valentía Lighting

-Hasta el final Farron, hasta el final- dijo Zaeed

-¡Maldita sea! Es hora de reventar unas cuantas hojalatas –Dijo Santiago

-Espero que almenaos nos den alguna medalla no ja ja ja-Dijo Joshua

-Vamos hemos salido de cosas peores, esto esta comido-Exclamo Elissa

-Vamos de una vez Farron-Dijo Algus

-Piloto llévenos a la zona de despliegue, lo más rápido que pueda (Espero que aun estemos a tiempo de parar esto)

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

Bueno ahí esta, espero que no haya quedado tan mal, espero mejorar para los siguientes capítulos porque lo que pasa es que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic o cualquier, si les parece que quedo muy mal avísenme e intentare echarle más gana y tiempo para ver si lo hago mejor, lo mejor el caso es que no me quedare varado por falta de creatividad ya que tengo prácticamente la historia completa en mi cabeza solo me falta transcribirla, otra cosa no le paren mucho a los personajes(Excepto Lighting claro)y enemigos del comienzo ya que no están más que de relleno, el trama principal de verdad se irá conociendo como por el capitulo 3 o 4,se podría decir que los 2 primeros capítulos son una especie de prologo muy largo. Con eso me despido y espero que les guste, comenten por favor ;D

BookedShadow


	2. En la Guarida del Lobo

**Bueno aquí vuelvo a actualizar el fic, como dije antes no le presten mucha atención a la trama de los primeros capítulos ya que es como una especie de introducción, eso lo digo para que no creen que el fic se va a tratar de lo que aconteció en el primer capítulo, bueno por si las mosca repito, Final Fantasy no es di mi propiedad y no espero ni deseo sacar algún beneficio con esta historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II: En la Guarida del Lobo<strong>

**Montes Yaschas 6:48AM**

En estos momentos el equipo se encontraba sobrevolando los montes yaschas, dirigiéndose al punto de despliegue establecido que se encontraba tan solo a unos kilómetros del área exacta de donde provenía la señal, aunque había una vista despejada no se alcanzaba a ver ninguna estructura ni torre de comunicaciones, era como si un hubiera nada mas vegetación, barrancos y despeñaderos. A excepción de columnas de humos que surgían sobre las montañas a lo lejos en la dirección del fuerte yaschas

-Miren halla, de seguro todo ese humo viene del fuerte, es una pena que no podamos hacer nada para ayudar-Dijo Zaeed soltando un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventanilla de la nave

-Es una pena, pero aunque quedara alguien con vida, no podríamos hacer mucho, nosotros solo somos 6 y ellos posiblemente cientos o quizás miles. Si de verdad queremos ayudar tenemos que detener la fuente de la señal-Dijo con tristeza Elisa

Faltan 5 minutos para llegar a la ubicación Rangers-Dijo el piloto de la nave por el comunicador

-Excelente, bueno ¿cuál es el plan? Llegar y agujerear a todo lo que se mueva-Dijo Santiago mientras se reía

-Eeee eso suena bien jajajaja, haber si así practico un puco el tiro al blanco con mis amiguitos metálicos, ummm creo que tendré que utilizar la munición anti blindaje-Dijo Elisa mientras cargaba su rifle de francotirador

-¡Silencio los dos! No hay tiempo para juegos-Exclamo Lighting a lo cual todos se quedaron en silencio

-Muy bien ahora que tengo su atención escuchen, este es el plan. La nave nos dejara en un claro cercano a la fuente de la señal, aproximadamente tardaremos 20m en llegar a la ubicación, el problema es que no hay ninguna estructura visible de donde viene la señal, supongo que debe haber un Bunker o refugio bajo la montaña, y peor aún no tenemos idea de donde está la entrada por eso, al llegar nos dividiremos en 3 parejas, Santiago va con Elisa, Algus con Joshua, Zaeed viene conmigo, al llegar cada pareja tomara un camino diferente para llegar a la ubicación. Tienen que mantener los ojos abiertos, fíjense en cada detalle hay que encontrar esa entrada lo más rápido posible ¿entendido Rangers?-A lo cual todo asintieron con un leve gesto con la cabeza

-Ok, ok haber si entiendo, llegamos, formamos las parejas y cada una toma su camino solo y separado, ¿Qué romántico no?-mirando a Elisa. Y luego nos ponemos a escudriñar debajo de cada piedra o agujero que veamos ¿ok?-Dijo Santiago mientras se recostaba en la pared de la nave

-¡Jodete! a mi me toco con Algus-Dijo Joshua

Ya llegamos a la posición Rangers, prepárense para el despliegue, en 3…2…1… -Dijo el piloto por el comunicador

-Listo ¡vamos vamos vamos fuera todos, rápido!- Grito lighting mientras salían de la nave rastreando el alrededor en busca de enemigos.

-La posición está limpia, no hay rastros de enemigos, ya puedes retirarte, sobrevuela el área y e infórmanos sobre los movimientos de los autómatas, no queremos toparnos de frente contra un gran contingente. Cambio -Dice Laithing a través de su comunicador

-Entendido, sobrevolare toda el área para ver si diviso alguna patrulla, no obstante actúen con precaución, no sé si podre Rastrear el área muy bien, los riscos y la vegetación obstruyen mucho mi campo de visión y parece que esta extraña señal causa interferencia en el radar. Cambio y fuera-Respondió el piloto, lo que Procedió a retirarse Perdiéndose de vista entre los escarpados acantilados de los Montes Yaschas

-Bueno ya estamos, me sorprende que no haya ningún autómata, quien sea el que les de las órdenes no habrá pensado en que lo atacarían en su propio territorio, de seguro mando a todos a atacar el fuerte sin dejar a ninguno en la retaguardia, esto va a sé muy fácil-expreso con decepción Elisa

-No te confíes Elisa, en cualquier momento pueden tendernos una emboscada, aquí hay muchas cuevas y vegetación en las cuales fácilmente pueden ocultarse y tomarnos por sorpresa-Le respondió Lighting mientras analizaba cuidadosamente el alrededor

- Ya es hora de ponernos en marchas. Algus, Joshua ustedes vayan por el despeñadero de la izquierda, Lithing, es mejor que ustedes dos vayan por el de la derecha, Elisa y yo iremos por el sendero que sube hasta la cima haber si logramos divisar la fuente de la señal ¿entendido?-Explico Santiago mientras observaba al resto del grupo

-Claro teniente, además, le falto decir que nuestro punto de reunión queda a cinco kilómetros al norte, aunque no es una gran distancia, el terreno escarpado y los riscos nos pueden dificultar en gran medida el trayecto-Explico Lighting mientras observaba unos mapas holográficos

-Bueno, si me disculpan tengo una pregunta, en caso de encontrar la entrada a las instalaciones, ¿Cómo debemos proceder?-Pregunto Algus

-En ese caso no deben a entrar solos, tienen que mandar su posición al grupo, una vez reunidos entraremos con total cautela, buscaremos la fuente exacta de la señal y procederemos a desactivarla o destruirla con las cargas explosivas que trajo Zaeed en caso que se amerite-Respondió Lighting

-Bueno ya es hora de seguir, vamos Elisa, recuerden… tengan cuidado y suerte-despidiéndose Santiago del resto para después tomo propio su camino acompañado de Elisa

Vamos Algus ya es hora de salvar el día ¿qué dices?-Le pregunto Joshua

Sigamos de una vez Joshua, no hay tiempo que perder-Respondió Algus con lo cual los 2 continuaron su camino

Horas más tarde se encontraban Lighting y Zaeed caminando por un sendero al borde de un acantilado, el camino era tan pequeño que por su anchura solo podía pasar uno a la vez en fila, todo estaba en total silencio no habían monstros ni autómatas, casi se podía escuchar la respiración de otra persona, en eso Zaeed miro hacia el fondo del acantilado diciendo

-¡Por los dioses! Mira abajo, de seguro debe ser una caída muy larga, parece casi interminable- mientras lanzaba una roca al fondo

-No te distraigas Zaeed, hay que mantener la mente centrada en la misión, en esta tierra descuidarse un momento puede costarte la vida, créeme lo sé por experiencia propia-Dijo Lighting mientras seguía caminando hacia delante

-Disculpa, me he dado cuenta de algo, tú…tú sabes muchas cosas sobre Paals, conoces casi como la palma de tu mano todo lo que va desde los Montes Yaschas a Oerba. A veces pareciera que hubieras explorado Paals mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros-Le pregunto Zaeed a Lighting mientras caminaban en eso ella paro y volteo hacia el respondiéndole

-Sí, se podría decir que fui de las primeras personas del nido en explorar esta tierra, pero eso es irrelevante ahora, tal vez en otra ocasión cuando terminemos todo este lio te cuente la historia completa-En eso volvió a voltearse hacia delante para seguir caminando hacia su destino

-a beses… a beses se me hace que te había visto en otro lugar, no sé en el nido antes de su caída, ¿no abras servido en Nautilus? Ahí yo era guardia, era un buen lugar para trabajar, yo me encargaba de vigilar el atracadero y a beses patrullaba en Nautilandia, me acuerdo que poco tiempo antes de que Destruyeran al Huérfano, dos lu'Cie de Paals se habían colado, mejor dicho yo los había visto entrar a Nautilus en el atracadero, no parecía gran cosa eran iguales a cualquier humano común y corriente, sabes siempre me imaginaba a los lu'Cie de Paals como unos monstruos de 3metros que escupían fuego por la boca y podían partir a un hombre en 2 solo con las manos-Dijo Zaeed pensativamente mientras intentaba recordar de donde conocía a Lighting

-Sí, tienes razón, no era más que pura propaganda del Sanctum para sembrar el miedo y poder controlarnos a todos como marionetas, los lu'Cie no son más que personas comunes y corrientes como tú o yo que le toca afrontar un terrible destino, todo por culpa de los fal'Cie-pronuncio Lighting mostrando cierta molestia sobre el tema

-Bueno pero con eso de "comunes y corrientes" no estoy de acuerdo, e Nautilius cuando descubrieron a los lu'Cie mandaron a varios equipos de seguridad tras ellos, yo estaba en uno de ellos, el Jefe de seguridad Charles nos había ordenado rodear a los lu'Cie para agarrarlos por detrás mientras él dirigía el ataque frontal, pero por fin cuando rodeamos la posición, ya todos estaban muertos, los cadáveres tenían marcas de quemaduras, disparos y estacas de hielo clavadas, a pesar de superarlos en 10 a uno no basto, es una pena que el Jefe haya caído ese día, era un buen hombre,-Al recordar esto paro un momento, se le notaba la tristeza en la cara, pasado unos segundos siguió contando su historia

-Lo siento, aun me afecta cuando me acuerdo del jefe Charles era un buen amigo mío, Bueno como decía, Sin el jefe Charles yo era el segundo al mando en mi grupo tome el mando del resto de mis hombres, les dije que iban a pagar fuera como fuera por lo que le hicieron a nuestros amigos, seguimos su rastro hasta una atracción que estaba en construcción. Al llegar nos encontramos con la señora Jihl y varios miembros del P.S.I.C.O.M, estaban cubriendo la entrada, nos dijo que tenían la situación bajo control y nos ordeno retirarnos, aunque al comienzo no quería no me toco de otra, ya sabes ¿quién va a contradecir al P.S.I.C.O.M? Haci que nos retiramos todos, después me entere que los lu'Cie habían sido capturados y llevados al Palamecia, pero como después ese nave fue destruida, no sé que habrá pasado con ellos. Dirás que soy un fastidioso con tanta habladera no, bueno hace tiempo que no contaba la historia mejor sigamos concentrados en la misión ¿sí?

-Tranquilo Zaeed, siempre es bueno compartir nuestras historias con los demás, haber si al llegar te cuento…..-de repente los 2 guardaron silencio al oir la voz de Santiago por el intercomunicador sonaba apresurado

-¡Por la puta mierda! ¿Lighting? ¿Zaeed? Me escuchan esto es urgente diríjanse 50 metros al norte de su posición tienen que ver esto ¡Rápido!

En este momento los 2 aceleraron el paso yendo a toda velocidad cuando por fin llegaron al risco que le indico Santiago, miraron un camino que estaba al otro lado del cañón unos metros más abajo

-Ooooooo…. Mierda- exclamo Zaeed casi perdiendo el habla al ver cientos de autómatas saliendo en formación de una cueva los, los 2 se tumbaron al piso para evitar ser vistos

-Míralos están saliendo de aquella cueva, parecen estar marchando al Oeste en dirección de Nueva Bodhum, deben ser al menos cientos o incluso miles, hasta logro divisar 30 Juggernauts a la cabeza del ejercito, esos malditos son más duros que un rey Behemoth-Dijo mientras analizaba rápidamente todo el ejercito

-Algo me dice que no vamos a poder entrar por la puerta principal, tenemos que buscar otra salida, tal vez Joshua y Algus puedan encontrar una entrada trasera

-Joshua me escuchas-Cambio

-Aquí Joshua Señora, Santiago me dijo lo que acaba de ver, un ejército marchando desde una cueva con posible rumbo a Nueva Bodhum-Cambio

-Escucha quiero que vayan a la posición opuesta de donde estamos, y busques una entrada trasera, un ducto de ventilación o cualquier forma de entrar, por aquí es imposible esta hasta el tope de autómatas -Cambio

-Entendido ya estamos rastreando el area, Santiago y Elisa se unirán a nosotros, los esperamos en un pequeño claro a unos 200m de su posición, ahí estableceremos el campamento, tenemos aproximadamente un día para acabar esto, si no….será demasiado tarde-Cambio

-Ok, llegaremos aproximadamente en 15m-Cambio y Fuera

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder Zaeed- Con lo cual partieron ambos en dirección al campamento

Unos minutos después ya faltaba poco para que Zaeed y Lighting llegaran al campamento, aunque no era una gran distancia tuvieron que poner gran esfuerzo para sortear todos los obstáculos, tuvieron que escalar peñascos, saltar de despeñadero y despeñadero, entre otros más. Pero al final de cuentas lograron llegar a la posición

-Bueno, después de esta curva debe estar el campamento, vamos a ir con cuidado no queremos que alguno nos vuele la cabeza por confundirnos con un Autómata- Después de decir esto Lighting y Zaeed procedieron a acercarse cuidadosamente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, al llegar el campamento estaba vacío solo había dos carpas con una hoguera.

-Ya pueden salir chicos solo somos nosotros-Dijo Lighting mirando al alrededor, Segundos después salieron de de entre la vegetación y detrás de unas rocas el resto del equipo apuntando con sus armas

-Gracias a dios que son ustedes, ya pensaba que un Juggernaut los había aplastado- dijo entre risas Santiago mientras bajaba su arma junto al resto

-Bueno creo, que vamos a tener que pasar la noche acá, igual de aquí a que lleguen esas maquinas a paso de tortuga a Nueva Bodhum falta un buen tiempo-Dijo Santiago

-Calculo que por el sendero que están tomando y a su paso tardaran aproximadamente 24h, faltan 8 horas para el amanecer y eso nos dejaría con16h para detenerlos, más que suficiente según yo, además me voy a pasar la noche rastreando el área en busca de otra entrada- Exclamo Elisa antes de marcharse vía abajo

-Elisa espera, eso es muy arries….-Pero antes de ni siquiera terminar de hablar halla ya se había marchado-¡Bien! Haya ella si quiere arriesgarse en la oscuridad, el resto se queda aquí, vamos a descansar y comenzaremos la búsqueda a las 6:00am

-Entendido Capitana, ¡ya oyeron todos a las tiendas, ya!-Ordeno Santiago a lo cual todos procedieron a retirarse a sus respectivas tiendas Lighting, Zaeed y Santiago compartían una mientras que Algus y Joshua estaban en otra solos ya que Elisa se había marchado temerariamente en busca de una entrada

* * *

><p><strong>Tienda Nºuno<strong>

-Hey….hey ¿están despiertos?-Susurro Santiago

-¿Que pasa Santiago? No ves que intento dormir-Susurro un poco más alto Zaeed mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Es que…. Es que…que ¡Mierda! Es que esta de repelús dormir aquí en medio de la nada al lado de un barranco y en plena oscuridad-Pronuncio con cierto temor en la voz

-Aaaa, pues mira nada más. El curtido Teniente de los Rangers le da miedo pasar una noche a la intemperie, ¿acaso tienes miedo que venga Ragnarok y te coma?-Dijo entre risas Zaeed

-¡Si serás! Lo que pasa es que…que…que siento que en cualquier momento pueden llegar los autómatas y… y agarrarnos por sorpresa, si… sieso es-Mostrando evidentemente el nerviosismo por buscar una escusa

-Si, como no, "pues como no te da miedo", cuando acabemos esto te invito a pasar otra noche en los Montes Yaschas sin el peligro de las maquinas "Teniente"-retándolo Zaeed de manera sarcástica

-Pue…pues claro cómo no. Ya… ya te dije que no me da miedo todo esto, es solo preocupación nada mas ¡Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie!-Exclamándolo orgullosamente

-¡Ya cállense los dos! Parecen dos niños pequeños, no ven que intento dormir ¡pedazo de idiotas!-Grito Lighting de tal forma que acobardo a ambos hombres los cuales se quedaron callados inmediatamente y siguieron durmiendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Tienda Nºdos<strong>

-Mierda jajajajaja. Todos van a pensar que somos Gay Algus, todo el tiempo juntos ¡Joda! ¿Qué hay que hacer parejas? Pues Algus y Joshua van juntos. ¿Qué quienes van a pasar la noche juntos? Algus y Joshua, ojala para variar formara pareja con Lighting y Elisa-Dijo bromeando Joshua

-Jejejeje, tienes razón nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, por cierto ¿cómo crees que siga Elisa? Me preocupo en gran medida cuando se largo sola, últimamente cree que nada ni nadie la puede parar-Dijo preocupadamente Algus

-Si Elisa sigue comportándose de esa forma… tarde o temprano encontrara su fin, dígame si se ocorrio buscar la entrada ella sola, solo para lucirse y hachárselas de heroína, Maldita loca-comento con preocupación

-Bueno, mejor nos dormimos no crees, en la mañana la buscaremos-Dijo Algus

* * *

><p><strong>8 horas después<strong>

-¡Despierten todos! Ya amaneció, es hora de partir –Dijo Joshua

-¿Qué hora Es Joshua?-Pregunto Zaeed

-Las 6:08am, ¡Elisa está bien, me mando un mensaje!, ya encontró una entrada, un viejo ducto de ventilación esta solo a 101 metros de acá, ella esta esperándonos en la posición, hacia qué en marcha o acaso quiere una taza de café-Bromeando con los demás

-Ya oyeron tropa, en marcha- ordeno Lighting, con lo cual todos marcharon hacia la posición

Unos minutos después, todos habían llegado a la posición, ahí encontraron a Elisa sentada con sobre una roca la cual señalo con su mano hacia una pequeña rendija de ventilación, donde podía caber fácilmente una persona

-Jumm…ya era hora, ¡ven todos! cuando Elisa se propone algo lo hace-Exclamando orgullosamente Elisa

-Muy bien, Elisa antes que nada ¿estás segura que por ese agujero se puede llegar al bunker?-Pregunto Lighting

-Pues claro, si yo misma entre y revise el conducto, lleva hacia una especie de pequeño Deposito donde hay varias cajas de metal que no pude abrir, ¿qué pena no? Quien abe que tesoros de Paals se encuentran ahí

-¡Maldita sea! Las órdenes eran claras Elisa, nadie entraba solo al bunker, cada vez estas mas temeraria, primero te vas sola del campamento y ¡ahora me dices que entraste sola a Bunker!-Reprendió con rabia Lighting

-Tranquila Claire, no es para tanto, mira que ni paso nada. Bueno yo voy primero ¿sí?-Respondiendo burlonamente Elisa para luego bajarse de la roca e ingresar rápidamente por el agujero

-¡Maldita sea! Espera Elisa-Lighting procedió a seguirla entrando rápidamente en el agujero

Lighting junto con el resto siguiéndola por detrás, se arrastro por el conducto hasta ver una luz a la distancia al llegar, al final del conducto se encontró en una habitación llena de pesados contenedores de Acero y paredes de metal, el lugar le resultaba familiar pero no sabía exactamente de donde, al mirar mejor se percato que Elisa no estaba y que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Aunque todo era silencioso y oscuro se lograba oír un extraño ruido a lo lejos, como de maquinaria

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, hay que buscar a Elisa y rápido, no se separan por nada- saliendo de la habitación se encontraron ante un largo corredor con muchas puertas selladas, el extremo Sur del corredor estaba bloqueado por una enorme puerta de acero quedando solo libre la dirección norte

-Vamos hay que seguir, pero con precaución, este lugar me da mala muy mala espina- todo el grupo seguía a paso rápido por el largo corredor que parecía no tener final

-Mierda… este lugar es mil veces más acojonante que pasar la noche haya arriba, siento como si de repente nos fuera a saltar encima-Dijo Santiago mientras apuntaba con su arma a todos lados

-¿Qué? Tienes miedo que aparezcan los fantasmas de Paals, sedientos de venganza y odio-Se burlo Zaeed de Santiago

El grupo siguió su camino hasta llegar a una larga pasarela suspendida sobre un vacio y en plena oscuridad solo habiendo unas cuentas luces que la alumbraban, en el centro de ella se encontraba Elisa revisando lo que parecía unos paneles de control

-¡Elisa, por los dioses!...no vuelvas a alejarte de esa manera, no ves que no podemos seguirte el paso-Exclamo Santiago mientras jadeaba por el cansancio

Tranquilo Santiago, ya sabía que por aquí no había nada de peligro, todo está vacío además estaba estudiando estos controles, creo que sirven para activar la energía de esta instalación, creo que si bajo esta palanca…

-¡No espera no sabe….!-ya era demasiado tarde Elisa había bajado el interruptor lo cual produjo un pequeño temblor, unos segundos más tarde se empezaron a prender las luces iluminando todo el gran espacio sobre el cual estaba la pasarela, abajo se lograba ver de hasta donde alcanzaba la vista todo tipo de maquinas de Paals desde los Automatas hasta las moles mágicas, los Juggernaut

-¡Mierda! Esto… esto no es un bunker….es…un Arca-Pronuncio con temor Lighting al ver la ingente cantidad de maquinas que desbordaban todo el lugar

* * *

><p><strong>El Arca numero tres<strong>

-Disculpa, que es eso que acabas de decir ¿Cómo que un Arca?, ¿Qué coño es un Arca?-Grito asustado Zaeed mientras miraba el alrededor

-Un Arca, son antiguos alijos de Paals de armas establecidos por todo el mundo, con el fin de proteger de una invasión de cualquier tipo, también creo que sirve como arena de entrenamiento para lu'Cies, así que de aquí surgió ese ejercito de Autómatas, y aun quedan miles de reserva, no sé cómo no pude pensarlo-Explico Lighting al resto del grupo

-¿Pero como sabes que es un Arca? Guardas muchos secretos Farron, casi nadie sabe nada de tu pasado, acuérdate que somos un equipo y entre nosotros no hay secretos-La acuso el teniente Santiago

-Prometo que si salimos todos de esta, les contare la verdad a todos ustedes, pero ahora confíen en mí y detengamos esta locura de unas ves, se que con tanto misterio no inspira mucha confianza, per…-en lo cual lo interrumpió Santiago

-Tranquila Farron. Eres nuestra compañera y confiamos en ti, está bien si no quieres hablar de tu pasado ahora, lo dejaremos para después, ¿verdad chicos?-A lo que el resto asintió

-Gracias…, vamos a acabar con esto de una vez, se nos está acabando el tiempo y todos dependen de nosotros…-pero antes de terminar Zaeed la interrumpió diciendo

-Eeeee miren no se si se habrán fijado pero las maquinas de abajo se están activando, hay varias entrando en las puertas de abajo, creo que vienen a por nosotros-Expreso asustado Zaeed

En este momento el equipo se percato de que la pasarela tenía una intercepción y cada una llevaba por un camino diferente, pero al mirar hacia atrás por el camino por donde entraron se percató que venía un gran grupo de autómatas

-¡Maldita sea! Llegan por detrás, por detrás ¡Fuego! ¡Maldita sea Abran Fuego!-en lo cual todos empezaron a vaciar sus cargadores contra los enemigos pero parecía que poseían una defensa casi impenetrable contra disparos y prácticamente no lograron derribar muchos

-¡Putas maquinas! Pareciera que nuestras balas no les hicieran ni cosquillas-grito Santiago mientras seguía disparando a la formación de autómatas

-Vamos tenemos que movernos, si nos quedamos aquí nos harán pedazos, hay que separarnos hacia tendremos más posibilidades de llegar a la fuente, Zaeed, Elisa síganme, ustedes váyanse por el otro camino-Ordeno Lighting mientras Guiaba a su grupo a toda velocidad por unas de las pasarelas

Al llegar al final de la pasarela, vieron que había una gran puerta de metal abierta, pasaron por ella a toda velocidad

-Zaeed, busca la manera de cerrarla, mientras nosotras dos te cubrimos-Dijo Elisa mientras disparaba a la multitud de autómatas que estaba acercándose cada vez mas

-Espera, creo que este es panel de la puerta, déjame intentar haber si…. ¡Mierda no funciona! Creo que está dañado, déjame piratear el panel haber si…puedo-Dijo Zaeed mientras arrancaba el panel e intentaba buscar la forma de utilizar los cables para cerrarla

-¡Mas rápido idiota! Están muy cerca- Grito con desesperación Elisa mientras abría fuego contras las moles de acero, que no estaban a más de unos metros de alcanzarlos. Pero justo cuando los autómatas empezaban a cruzar la puerta, esta se cerró con tal fuerza que aplasto la maquina que estaba debajo de ella

-Uffff eso… eso sí estuvo cerca, jejeje mas de lo que deseaba-Dijo con alivio Elisa y en ese momento Lightng hablo por el intercomunicador para informarse del estado del otro grupo

-¿Santiago?...Están ahí, ¿Santiago? Respondan-cambio

-Eeee… ¿Lighting? Gracias a los dioses lo lograron, nosotros nos tuvimos que meter por un ducto de ventilación, lo logramos por los pelos, creo que que los hemos perdido, ahora mismo estamos por un pequeño corredor, cual es su situación-Cambio

-Es una buena notica teniente, nosotros aún los tenemos aquí detrás, pero no creo que puedan a travesar esta puerta fácilmente-Expreso Lighting con alivio mientras miraba hacia la puerta, aun se lograba oír los fuertes golpes que provenían del otro lado- Cambio

-Bueno Farron, nosotros vamos a seguir en movimiento, no creo que sea conveniente quedarse sentados sin hacer nada en este lugar-Cambio y fuera

-Esto esta empeorando con cada segundo que pasa-Susurro preocupadamente

-Tranquila Farron, vamos la cosa no esta tan mal, veras qu…- parando repentinamente

-¿Tranquila? ¿Dices que me tranquilízate? Primero que nada, tu no ha hecho más que causar problemas desde que llegamos, primero haces lo que da la gana y luego casi logras que nos maten a todos hace un momento, ya me canse de ti, cuando terminamos esto voy a hacer que te trasladen a otra parte-Reprendiendo a Elisa

-¿Sabes qué? Pues me da igual, de todos modos esto de servir en el ejército es muy aburrido, todo son normas y reglas, haber si me pongo a trabar de mercenaria o escolta de caravanas ahí si ha acción de verdad- respondiéndole como con aburrimiento

-¡Hey miren lo que hay aquí! Esto puede ser muy interesante-Grito Zaeed

¿De qué se trata Zaeed? Espero que sea algo bueno- pregunto Lighting, cuando Lighting se acerco a él vio revisando lo que parecía un monitor pegado a la pared con un pequeño panel en la base.

-¿Qué si es importante? Pues claro que lo es, aquí hay un mapa entero del Arca, por lo que veo está dividido en 3 sectores el A, B y C, cada uno consta de un gigantesco Almacén rodeado de túneles pequeños que se entrelazan entre sí como una red de araña, todos los sectores se entrelazan en un punto, el centro de Arca, que es una gran habitación redonda, desde allí se puede llegar a cualquier parte, creo que es ahí donde tenemos que ir-Explico Zaeed mientras analizaba el mapa

-Haber déjame echar un vistazo-en ese momento se acerco, ahí en el monitor se encontraba el plano entero del Arca, también había un registro del inventario entero pero que por desgracia los archivos estaban corruptos y no tenían ninguna utilidad

-Ummm, parece que estamos aquí, en el túnel C-12, solo tenemos que atravesar el C-6, y el C-1 para llegar al centro- en este momento dejo de analizar el mapa, para llamar por el intercomunicador a Santiago

-¿Santiago me copias?-Cambio

-Claro Claire ¿cuál es el problema?-Cambio

-Mira, fíjate en las paredes del túnel en que estas, y dime si ves algo, escrito, como una identificación-Cambio

-Haber…. Si ahí está, Dice C-4-Cambio

-Bueno, seguían el pasillo en dirección norte, en un momento llegaras a una intercepción, habrá 6 Siete caminos, deben tener escrito C-6, C-5, C-4, C-3, C-2 Y C-1, al llegar tomen el camino C-1, lo siguen recto y llegaran una gran habitación redonda, ahí nos reuniremos, para entrar a la sala de control-Cambio

-Ok Lighting, gracias por el aviso, los esperamos ahí-Cambio y fuera

-Bueno, es hora de movernos no hay tiempo que perder-Ordeno Lighting

-Espera un segundo, esto que está aquí en los registros me… me parece intrigante, al revisar más profundamente en esta consola, he visto que tienen registros muy antiguos pero eso no es todo, según acá los registros más viejos fueron hace mas de 600 años, pero lo más extraño es que hay registros escritos hace menos de un año, pero lamentablemente están ilegibles-expresando su asombro ante lo descubierto

-Eso… eso quiere decir que alguien ha estado aquí hace no mucho tiempo, quizás sea el causante de todo esto, si es hacia hay que detenerlo y rápido, vamos e marcha, ¡rápido!-en eso el grupo empezó su trayecto hasta el centro del Arca

Momentos más tarde el grupo ya se encontraba en la salida del C-6, aunque era extraño que no hubiera autómatas en el área los tres e equipo no le prestó mucha atención, pero de repente frenaron rotundamente al oír a Santiago hablar oír el intercomunicador

-¿Buenas? Están ahí-Cambio

-¿Que pasa Santiago acoso tienen algún problema?-Cambio

-No, era solo para informarles que ya estamos en posición, queríamos saber cuánto les faltaba para llegar-Cambio

-No mocho, ya casi llegamos solo tenemos….. –en eso Santiago interrumpió a Lighting

-Esperen, creo que algo se hacer, espera déjame echar un vistazo, Ummm parece un humano, voy a proceder a detenerlo-Cambio

-Espera un momento, no sabemos quién es ni de lo que es capaz, puede ser mu….-Pero Santiago no le prestó atención

-¡Hey tu!, alto ahí quien seas que seas, pon las manos donde puedas verlas o te vuelo a puta cabeza, te dije que te detu… por los dioses que es esa maldita Luz….-Perdida de la señal

-¿Santiago?... ¿Santiago? me copias-Cambio

En ese momento se logro oír un aullido a lo lejos

-¡Maldita sea, vamos rápido!-Ordeno Lighting con lo cual todos empezaron a correr en dirección de dónde provino el aullido

Minutos más tarde, el equipo logro llegar al C-1, había un largo pasillo, el cual recorrieron rápidamente, al llegar al punto de reunión se encontraron con una terrible escena…

-¡No!... esto no puede estar pasando ¡Maldita sea, no!-Grito Zaeed mientras caía de rodillas al piso

Ante ellos se encontraban los cuerpos destrozados de Santiago, Joshua y Algus, tenían marcas de garras y mordidas por todo el cuerpo, a Joshua le habían abierto el pecho y sacado todos los órganos, era como si una bestia los hubiera asesinado de la forma más brutal

-Juro que voy a matar al maldito causante de esto…-Exclamo con furia Elisa

-Cálmense los 2, si nos dejamos guiar por los sentimientos ahora, vamos a poner en peligro la misión así que…-Decía Lighting antes de ser interrumpida por Elisa

-Al diablo la misión, Santiago, Joshua y Algus están muertos, yo solo quiero ir y matar al hijo de perra causante de esto-Grito Elisa

Zaeed se paro y grito- Esperen Santiago aun respira, aunque sus heridas son graves creo que hay posibilidades de que sobreviva

-Zaeed quédate con Santiago mientras nosotras vamos tras lo que hiso esto y vigila que no lleguen enemigos por la espalda ¿ok?

Tirando un suspiro lighting dijo- Ya es la hora de poner fin a esto de una vez por todas, sea lo que sea que este ahí dentro lo vamos a enfrentar con valentía y juntos, esto se lo dedicaremos a nuestras compañeros-En ese momento las dos pasaron por la gran puerta la cual llevaba a un corredor, que a diferencia de los demás no tenía ninguna puerta a los lados era sola paredes de metal con una pequeña puerta al final de la cual provenía un gran ruido, el mismo que escucharon al comienzo cuando entraron al Arca.

Al llegar se encontraron en una gran sala, con una gran esfera de metal que despedía una gran energía suspendida en el aire pendiendo gruesos cables, parecía ser el núcleo energético del Arca, debajo de ella se encontraba una gran pantalla con muchos paneles y cables saliendo de todas partes, en ella se vei el mapa de la región de Paals en la que habitaba la gente del Nido, con un punto rojo en la ubicación exacta de Nueva Bodhum.

Al acercarse más, logaron ver a un Joven aproximadamente de 19 años parado frente al gran monitor mientras manipulaba los paneles, Este llevaba una ropa muy distintiva, tenia cierto parecido a la ropa de Vanille, a diferencia que llevaba pantalón sin camisa, una piel de lobo gris atada a la cintura y un collar hecho de lo que parecía huesos de animales, también tenía numerosas cortadas en todo el cuerpo que parecían auto infligidas, este mor muraba extrañas palabras sin aparente sentido alguno

-¡Tu! Date la vuelta ahora mismo-Ordeno Lighting

Este sin darse la vuelta y siguiendo centrado en su activad, respondió -Así… que los cobardes demonios del nido… se han atrevido a pisar… el sagrado suelo de Paals – notándosele gran odio y furia en la voz aunque también se noto que tenía dificultades para hablar

-Paals ahora es nuestro hogar, el "Nido" fue destruido por culpa de los fal'Cie, no tenemos un hogar a donde volver- Dijo Zaeed

-¡No! Esta tie….tierra le pertenece solo a sus hijos legítimos, no…no permitiré que ustedes, la mancillen con su inmundicia, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer

-Así que tú, eres el que les está ordenando atacar a los autómatas ¿acaso no te importa acabar con miles de vidas inocentes?

-Ino….inocent…tes dices, acoso t…tú has vis…to, sentido lo que es ve…ver morir a toda tu familia y amigos, Paals ya a…a sufrido mu…cho por culpa de los demonios y ahora planean quitarme lo único que me queda, ¡mi… mi tierra!-Dijo mientras apretaba los puños aun dando la espalda a los tres

-Ninguno de nosotros tienen la culpa de esa desgracia, es una pena que no se pueda enmendar, posiblemente paso hace siglos, Además los únicos culpables de lo que ha pasado son los fal'Cie, ellos nos mantenían con la mente nublada a todos, pero ya han pagado por lo que hicieron, -Dijo lighting mientras seguía apuntándolo con su sable pistola

En este momento él le dio un golpe a los paneles de control causándoles una gran abolladura y grito-¡Mentiras, no son más que mentiras! Digas lo que digas, no voy a escucharte demonio, ustedes….no son más que bestias asesinas, recuerdo las miles de muertes en la guerra de oclusión, después de esa guerra todo no hiso más que venir en mal en peor- luego di media vuelta dándole la cara al grupo, en el pecho se notaba lo que era una marca de lu'Cie

-O mierda, es un lu'Cie y parece que le faltan unos cuantos tornillos, te sugiero que no lo cabrees mucho o estamos muertos-Le susurro Elisa a Lighting

-Tranquilo, ¿sí? Dime cuál es tu nombre -dijo Lighting intentándolo calmar un poco

-Mi nombre… aunque ya no tengo, antes era conocido como…como Vinegar del Cla…clan Día del pueblo de Oerba, aunque… ya no significa nada…para mi, dime ¿de qué sirve un nombre, si no hay nadie que lo conozca?

-Sabes, yo tenía unas amigas que eran de ese pueblo, se llamaban Fang y Vanille ¿las conocías?- Preguntándole Lighting

-En ese momento, se noto un tremendo odio y furia en Vinegar-¿Fang?….¿Vanille? ellas…..ellas las elegidas… todos deposi…tamos nuestra confianza en ellas… y nos fallaron, y por si fuera poco, nos traicionan al salvar el Nido…., yo…yo vi como la bestia Ragnarok salvo el Nido…tal herejía solo puede tener un castigo…final- la furia se le veía casi imposible de contener…

-Espera no hay necesidad... de esto, no tienes por qué combatir contra nosotras

-Jajajajaja, combatir ¿yo?... no creo…. El se encargara de ustedes…. Como izo con sus compañeros….- en eso su marca empezó a brillar con una fuerte luz cegadora, la cual no permitía ver nada

-¡Ya basta! Yo misma me voy a encargar de este maldito loco- grito Elisa mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasos y disparaba su arma

-¡No Elisa espera!- en ese momento se holló gritar el nombre

-….. ¡Fenrir!...

En ese momento de la luz, salió lo que parecía un gigantesco lobo metálico al, de color plateado con tonalidades grises, este embistió a Elisa rápidamente derribándola y quedando encima de ella

-Jajajajajaja… ¡mátalos! Mátalos a todos Fenrir…..jajajaja-grito Vinegar mientras se reía con una risa demente

-¡Mierda quítamelo de encima Lighting! ¡Lighting! No no….-entonces Fenrir con un rápido movimiento de sus fauces, hagarro y arranco la cabeza de Elisa de una sola mordida

-¡No…! Pagaras por esto, maldito monstro

Lighting empezó a dispararle con su sable pistola, pero las balas no le hacían ningún daño... en ese momento intento acercársele para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo con su sable pero igualmente no le hacía ningún daño, el extraño material del que estaba hecho el Eidoleon parecía inmune a cualquier tipo de ataque, era incluso mas resisten tente que el gran Alexander

Maldición, nada de lo que le hago parece molestarle ni siquiera un poco, tiene que haber una forma-pensaba mientras esquivaba los brutales ataques del Eidoleon

-¡No ves que es inútil defenderte! Nunca podrás vencerlo, fue enviado por los dioses para poner a prueba mi alma y servirme en mi sagrada tarea, ríndete… y acep…ta lo inevitable- le gritaba mientras vei el combate entre los dos

Eso es, los Eidoleons están para servir a sus respectivos lu'Cies, si el lu'Cie muere el Eidoleon desaparece, tengo…tengo que buscar la forma de llegar hasta él-pensaba mientras intentaba buscar una forma de zafarse del Eidoleon para poder atacar a Vinegar

-¡Paals renacerá de sus cenizas, ya lo veras, ellos me ayudaran a que sea hacia! Solo necesitan resivir la señal-Gritaba

Los ataques de Fenrir cada vez resultaban más difíciles de esquivar, su rapidez y agilidad eran tremendas, incluso Lighting como lu'Cie le hubiera resultado difícil vencerlo

En un momento Lighting se percato de que Fenrir iba a realizar una carga contra ella, al tomar la posición de 4 patas disminuía notablemente su estatura dándole hacia la oportunidad que necesitaba para quitárselo unos valiosos segundos de encima al saltar sobre él, el tiempo suficiente para acabar con el desarmado Vinegar

Este es el momento exacto, es ahora o nunca- pensó lighting mientras vei a Fenrir cargar contra ella, justo en el momento preciso dio un salto pasando justo por encima de el quedando a tan solo unos metros de su objetivo

-¡Este es tu final, Vinegar! grito Lighting mientras corría rápidamente a donde estaba Vineger para asestarle el golpe final

-No lo creo, demonio-Expreso tranquilamente, mientras usaba su magia lu'Cie para lanzarle una fuerte ráfaga de aire, la cual la aventó contra una de las paredes de la sala

¿Sera este el final? Nunca… pensé que todo terminara así, espero que me perdonen-pensaba lighting mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

-Acabala de una vez, no quiero ver a ese demonio mas en este lugar-Le ordeno Vinegar a Fenrir

En ese momento Fenrir se empezó a acercar a Lighting lentamente quedando frente a ella, preparado para dar el golpe de gracia…. Pero justo en el momento final el ruido de un disparo resonó en toda la habitación como un eco y segundos después despareció el Eidoleon en un destello dorado

-Pero qué coño, que ha pasado…- al mirar en la dirección de donde estaba Vinegar lo vio caer al suelo de rodillas, mientras le sangraba el pecho por un agujero de bala

-Uhhhhggg…. No importa…. Esto… esto no cambiara nada…. El mensaje ya se auhhhggg (tosiendo sangre)…. Enviado…. Ellos… se encargaran de terminar… lo que he empezado…- Dijo antes de caer boca abajo al suelo

-¡Lighting! Estas bien- era Zaeed quien había ido en busca de Elisa y Lighting

-¿Zaeed? Por los dioses, que oportuno eres, ese hijo de perra casi me mataba- dijo Lighting mientras era ayuda a levantarse del piso por el

-Lo siento, si hubiera llegado antes… quizás Elisa aun… estaría viva- Expreso al mirar el cuerpo descabezado de su compañera

-No te afligas, Zaeed nada de esto es tu culpa, además ¿donde está Santiago? No te dije que te quedaras con el-exclamo Lighting

-Tranquila, el está bien, después de todo ninguna de sus heridas no han tocado un órgano interno, todas son superficiales le he dado unos calmantes para halludarlo con el dolor-Respondio mientras se percato de que Lighting se había acercado al cuerpo de Vinegar mientras mientras verificada sus signos vitales

-Está muerto, pobre diablo, de seguro todo lo que vivió lo termino enloqueciendo, vamos acabar con esto de una ves

Los dos se acercaron a los paneles de control, Zaeed que era el experto en informática y tecnología se acerco y cambio las ordenes de los autómatas, ordenándoles regresar al Arca y permanecer en ivernación hasta nuevas órdenes

Listo, ya ha acabado todo, aunque no ha terminado como esperaba- Expreso con tristeza Zaeed

Vamos por Santiago, de seguro nos debe estar esperando-en eso ambos salieron de la sala hasta volver a la gran redoma hay encontraron a Santiago recostado contra una pared

Uuuhhgg… pensé que nunca volverían… puede ser que ese lobato me haya dado duro…. Pero hace falta más que eso… para desaserse de mi- Dijo Santiago mientras se reía con dificultad

-Vamos, viejo loco, e hora de salir de haca- dijo Zaeed mientras ayudaba a levantarse y a caminar a Santiago

Horas después ya se encontraban fuera del Arca, justo en el punto de extracción

-Piloto, aquí la capitana Farron de los Rangers, me copias- Cambio

-Fuerte y claro señora, ¿ya terminaron la misión? necesitan que vaya y los recoja ahora mismo-Cambio

-Exactamente, la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito, pueden venir a recogernos lo más rápido posible, tenemos a un hombre herido y necesita asistencia medica-Cambio

-En 5 minutos estaremos en el punto de extracción-Cambio y fuera

Mientras los tres restantes estaban sentados esperando en un claro, mirando hacia el cielo para ver si llegaba la nave

-Ehhh Lighting, apenas puedo creer que Joshua, Algus y Elisa ya no estén, siempre pensé que íbamos a salir todos juntos de esta…y ahora están… mierda

-Lo sé… es algo terrible, ese maldito loco los asesino a los 3 y peor aun planeaba asesinar a todas las colonias, su muerte es dolorosa… pero al menos ha sido por una buena causa…

-¿Por cierto quien se supone que era ese?...-Pregunto Zaeed

-Uhhhh un habitante de Paals, por lo que decía, se ve que era un lu'Cie que había sido cristalizado durante la peor etapa de la guerra Paals-Nido, decía que quería vengar a sus amigos y familia, hacer pagar al nido por lo que había hecho…. Dijo que "ellos lo iban a ayudar a cumplir su tarea"… supongo que se refería a los Autómatas

-Eee…. Miren chicos, ya llega la ayuda-Grito Santiago

En eso la nave aterrizo y los 3 ingresaron rápidamente en ella

Eeee, Capitana Farron, ¿y el resto cuando va a llegar?- pregunto el piloto

-No hay resto soldado, nadie más va a venir-Respondió Lighting mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Oooo lo siento mucho, señora, espero que hayan tenido… un final honorable, ya es hora de volver a casa, de seguro deben de tener a alguien esperándolos…

-Claro, ya es hora de volver…. A casa

Segundos después la nave ya había despegado, surcando los cielos en dirección de Nueva Bodhum… ya todo había terminado… por ahora

* * *

><p>Mientras en lo que parecía un misterioso y viejo templo, desgastado por los siglos, rodeado por las ruinas de una corroída y vieja ciudad, en su interior había una misteriosa figura caminando en su interior, con una túnica negra y capucha que cubría su brazo izquierdo (en el cual tenía una enorme hombrera de meta)l y las piernas , la misteriosa figura caminaba en los pasillos de una estructura extremadamente parecida a la torre Taejin a excepción que esta estaba más descuidada, al final de un gran pasillo en donde habían guardias con túnicas negras que los cubrían totalmente, desplegados en ambos lados del camino, al final había dos grandes puertas ,las cuales se abrieron en par en par para dar paso a la misteriosa figura, al entrar se arrodillo ante un hombre de aproximadamente de entre 50 y 60 años de edad sentado en un gran trono, este realizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se levantara<p>

-Dime Elijah ¿qué es tan importante, para que vengas a decírmelo en persona?

-Su majestad, lamento llegar e interrumpirlo de esta forma… pero lo que acaba de suceder…ameritaba que le informara sin más tardar

-Por tu aflicción, deduzco que debe ser un asunto… de gran urgencia ¿no?

-Y no es para menos su majestad, hoy acaba de llegar un mensaje, cuyo contenido es… estremecedor

-¿Un mensaje? Ummm, dime de donde provenía

-De la región de… Archylte, majestad

-¿La región de Archylte dices?, tiene que haber un error, desde…. desde…. Hace años… que nadie…

-Lo verificamos, su Majestad, no hay ningún error y… eso no es lo peor… su contenido… avisaba a todos los habitantes de Paals… de una invasión del Nido….y

En este momento el hombre del trono se paro y grito tan fuerte que se holló su eco en toda la sala

-¡QUE! Como que el nido nos invade, nadie ha salido del nido en más de 500 años…

-Ummm, no se alarme majestad, el Nido no nos está atacando… su guarida fue destruida… más bien han escapado a Paals- Dijo Elijah notándosele una pequeña sonrisa en la cara

En este momento el hombre del trono se volvió a sentarse y emitió una pequeña risa

-Haci que el Nido, cree que puede venir acá y comenzar de nuevo….Ummm… "inaceptable"

-Eso mismo opino su majestad, es blasfemia, lo mejor del caso es que aun están desorganizados…. Opino que si actuamos rápido…. Tal vez acabemos con sus sueños rápidamente

- quiero que traiga a Gaffgarion acá mismo y rápido

-No creo que haga falta, el ha vuelto… me estaba informando de que su grupo de incursores habían…. Atrapado a unas personas muy extrañas

En ese momento entro al salón un hombre con armaduras en pantorrillas y antebrazos, en el brazo izquierdo llevaba un pequeño escudo redondo, también tenía un manto muy grueso que le cubría desde el cuello hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y la parte superior del pecho, tenía un gran cinturón con una espada Paals y una gran pistola, una gran hombrera de aspecto muy pesado en la parte izquierda y una piel de muy grueso pelaje atada a la cintura junto con un pantalón igualmente grueso, toda su vestimenta era de color rojizo con negro

-Exactamente señor, últimamente hemos asaltado unas caravanas… de muy extraño aspecto… la gente parecía más miedicas que de lo normal… mejor dicho nos divertimos mucho con uno antes de dejarlo ir…. No dejaba de suplicar y llorar- explico mientras se reía un poco

-Ummm… bien hecho Gaffgarion… aunque la próxima vez avísame mantenme informado de tus movimientos…. ¿sí?- Ordeno de manera secamente y con un poco de rabia

¡Claro, su majestad!... es que no… le preste mucha importancia… pensaba que no eran más que… viajeros extravagantes y opulentos-Respondió excusándose Gaffgarion

Tranquilo Gaffgarion… solo quiero que hagas lo mismo… que has estado haciendo… simplemente que a una escala un poco más grande… Desde ahora tendrás a tu disposición a todos de Incursores junto a un grupo de Cazadores, quiero que vayas a Archylte y rastrees el área y ataques a las poblaciones indefensas…. Pero no quiero que simplemente las tomes o las destruyas…. Quiero que es el ejemplo de lo que le pasa a la gente del Nido por acá…. quiero que tengan tanto miedo y repugnancia que hasta el más duro de sus hombres, vomite al solo ver tu obra por un segundo…. Entendido, dime ¿entiendes las ordenes?

-Emperador, juro que el nido se enterara lo que es tener miedo de verdad

-Sumo sacerdote Elijah, tu marcharas desde el Nexo hasta Archylte, Tendrás a tu disposición el Ejercito del Este, tu labor será asestar el golpe de gracia contra el Nido… si todo sale como lo planeado… los soldados del nido preferirán suicidarse ante de luchar contra nuestros ejércitos

-Señor… valdría decir que…. La bestia sagrada Ragnarok…. Salvo el Nido-agrego Elijah

-Ummm… así que las elegidas han dado la espalda a Paals… bueno si quieren vivir como ratas, morirán como ratas, nunca entenderé porque bendijeron a ellas con tal poder… mira nada mas como a salido todo….. Para la tarea que les encomendaron se…. Necesitaba un corazón duro como la piedra y tan frio como el hielo…. en su lugar mandaron a esas dos Blandengues…Inconcebible

-Igual no creo que sea un problema, por lo que dice el mensaje, Ragnarok quedo encerrado en la base de cristal que ahora sostiene el nido, en pocas palabras están fuera de la ecuación

-¿Enserio? Pues tal vez podamos sacar algún provecho de ello… per será en otro momento, por ahora hay que mantenerse centrado en nuestra principal prioridad… sembrar el miedo y la desorganización

-Si el Nido Planea invadir y ocupar Gran Paals ¡Mi Gran Paals! para comenzar de "Nuevo"…. Están muy equivocados, primero se la tendrán que ver con el Imperio y conmigo "El Emperador" cara… a… cara

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, según mi opinión este está mucho mejor que el primero y lo mejor de todo es que apenas esa comenzando la historia, jejejeje bueno antes de que siga tengo que decir que no volveré a actualizar hasta tener por lo menos unos cuantos Reviews, que con 0 Reviews no se no me siento motivado, es como si nadie le parada ni un poquito. Bueno por ultimo tengo que decir que este Cap se lo dedico a mi ex grupo de Xboxlive A.L.K Tuki<strong>


	3. Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabras

**Bueno gente aquí vuelvo a actualizar de nuevo, perdonen si me he tardado mucho ya que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir xD. Bueno para mí aquí es donde la historia se pone buena de verdad, a por cierto estén pendiente de todo que posiblemente ponga referencias o chistes**

**Disclaimer: Final fantasy no es de mi propiedad, es de SQUARE-ENIX, y no espero ni quiero ganar algún beneficio con este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás<strong>

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde aquella fatídica misión en los Montes Yaschas, aunque habíamos cumplido nuestro objetivo, estuvo lejos de ser un éxito. Elisa, Algus y Joshua no lo lograron, a veces… a veces me parece mentira que ya no estén, Pero al menos me reconforta que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano. Estas últimas semanas las cosas parecen estar yendo para mejor, la Guardia a logrado arrebatarles a los Remanentes los Tuneles Mah'habak y los misteriosos ataques a caravanas en el oeste han disminuido hasta casi desaparecer, bueno aunque eso es en cuanto a los de mas.

Personalmente también todo ha ido muy bien, después de todo Santiago logro salir de esta y le dan de alta mañana…. aunque desgraciadamente ya nunca más volverá a servir en la Guardia, las múltiples heridas causadas por el Eidolon le han dejado muy mal las pierna izquierda por lo cual tendrá dificultades para caminar el resto de su vida, pobre de él era bien sabido que pertenecer a la guardia era su vocación en la vida, en cuanto a Zaeed y a mí el comandante Hanlon nos ha concedido un retiro de un mes por el cumplimiento de nuestra misión, por lo que se, Santiago se ha pasado estas dos últimas semanas perdiendo el tiempo en el bar de Lebreau en cuanto a mí, me he estado quedando en la casa de Serah y Snow para pasar un tiempo con mi hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Bodhum<strong>

-Entonces Claire que planeas hacer cuando terminen tus vacaciones-Le pregunto Serah a Lightning mientras ambas hablaban sentadas en la sala de su casa

-No lo sé Serah, supongo que no mucho ya no tengo equipo…. solo queda Zaeed, de seguro Hanlon nos pone ahí de adorno en la Guardia solo por aparentar, pero yo se que los Rangers ya no existen…. Y lo peor del caso es que todo es mi culpa-Le respondió expresando tristeza mientras miraba al piso

-No te culpes Claire, hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance, no es tu culpa lo que les paso a tus amigos

-Vamos no seas condescendiente con migo, como su líder mi deber era sacarlos a todos con vida de ese agujero y…. fracase, les falle a ellos y a todos sus familias y amigos…. Si aun tuviera mis poderes de lu'Cie todo abría sido diferente

-Pero ahora ya no eres una lu'Cie y además no puedes cambiar lo ya ocurrido, no tienes que ser tan dura contigo misma, no sirve da nada que te preocupes por el pudo haber o si hubiera….

-Se que tienes razón pero... pero igual lo que paso me hace sentir culpable….

-Uugh…. Sabes, ya que dices que no vas a tener nada que hacer por mucho tiempo ¿no has pensado en sentar raíces de una vez? No se formar una familia quizás- Cambio el tema Serah para intentar subirle los ánimos

-¿Sentar raíces?, ¿formar una familia igual que tú? No, no eso no va conmigo, a beses siento que tengo una importante tarea que realizar…. Así como cuando era una lu'Cie y mi enfoque era destruir al Huérfano. Dirás que es raro pero a beses extraño tener un tarea definida en mi vida

En ese momento se holló que se abría la puerta de la casa y a continuación unos pasos en dirección a la sala, al voltear ambas segundos después se percataron de quien era la presencia

-Así que ambas aun están despiertas, Ja ya pensaba que se habían ido a dormir

-Snow que haces llegando a esta hora, sabes que detesto cuando llega tan tarde sin ni siquiera avisar -Le exigió una respuesta Serah

-Eeee tranquila ¿no? Perdón por haber llegado tarde, es que el grupo NORA había montado una reunión en el bar de Lebreau y ya sabes que cuando la montan, nunca dejan que nadie se largue jajajaja

-Ummmm…. Está bien, pero no quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse ¿ok?

-Claro claro jejejeje, vas a ver que esto no vuelve a pasar jejeje, por cierto Lighting sabes ahí estaba tu amigo ese… como es que se llama ¿Zaeed verdad? Se ha pasado los últimos días plantado en la barra

-Sí, Zaeed no ha llevado nada bien la muerte de nuestros compañeros y el estado en que dejo el Eidolon a Santiago, tal vez mañana debería ir a ver cómo le va y hacerle un poco de compañía

-Creo que eso estaría muy bien, el pobre lo debe estar pasando muy mal después de todo lo que pasaron-Dijo Serah

-Por cierto ¿qué hora es? mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para recoger a Santiago en el Hospital-Pregunto Lightning

-Las 1:16 de la mañana-Le respondió Snow al mirar su reloj

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy a dormir Serah, Snow-Dijo Lightning para después retirarse a la habitación que Serah le había preparado

-Hasta mañana Claire-Le dijo Serah

Momentos después Lightning ya se había acostado a dormir, aunque le costó un poco conciliar el sueño minutos más tarde se había dormido totalmente, aunque normalmente tenía un sueño tranquilo esta vez tubo lo que se podía llamar un extraño sueño o pesadilla, pero lo verdaderamente raro era lo real que se sentía y parecía

* * *

><p><strong>El Sueño<strong>

Al comenzar el sueño Lightning se encontraba en un lugar completamente Oscuro como el vacio en el espacio en el cual solo había una pequeña área iluminada en la cual no se veía ninguna fuente de luz que causara la iluminación

-Que es este lugar, donde demonios estaré- A continuación se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia el área iluminada, al llegar se holló una misteriosa voz que aunque sonaba desagradable, prepotente y egocéntrica. Pero a la vez no sonaba ni muy imponente ni peligrosa

-Tu humana, escúchame claramente que no volveré a repetirte esto

-Ummm debo estar soñando, si eso es nada de esto es real solo otro estúpido sueño

-Jejejejeje tienes razón en que esto es un sueño, pero de que esto es irreal…. Estas muy equivocada jejeje

-Bien, Vamos suponer que esto es real ¿pero quién demonios se supone que eres?- pregunto a la vez que miraba alrededor para ver si lograba divisar de donde provenía la voz

-Oooo no, no y no…. A ti no tiene que importarte quién sea yo, lo que tiene que importante es que yo sé quién eres tu jejejejejeje

-¿Cómo que me conoces? Tu voz no me suena en absoluto, ¡dime de una vez quien eres!

-¿cómo?, -Oh no…. Creo que tú no estás en posición de darme ordenes exlu'Cie, antes tenias una gran misión…. destruir a tu propio pueblo jejejeje, que triste destino ¿no?

-Tú quien seas que seas, yo ya no soy una Lu'Cie y no tengo nada que te interese

-Claro que lo se pequeña humana y si, si tienes algo que yo necesito si no porque iba a molestarme en hablar con alguien tan inferior a mí y además, que ya no seas lu'Cie por ahora es irrelevante

-Dime que es lo que quieres, ¿por qué me has contactado?

-Oooo todo a su tiempo, por ahora solo tengo que decirte que yo sé lo que ninguno de ustedes ni siquiera se imagina, yo sé todo sobre la tormenta que se avecina jejejeje, pero te necesito…..te necesito para llevar a cabo mi más grande ambición….Jajajajaja

-Y ¿por qué crees que yo trabajaría para ti?

-Ja, ja, ja ya verás que terminaras trabajando para mi…sé que lo harás, cuando sepas la verdad me rogaras ayuda hincada a mis pies y entonces ahí comenzara a dar rienda suelta mi gran plan

-¿Que es lo que pasara? Acaso mi gente está en peligro ¿son los Remanentes, Los Fal'Cie o más maquinas?

-Ooo no, no y no, se ve que no tienes ni la más mínima idea jejeje, quiero que escuches esto y escuches claro ¿ok?... cuando llegue el momento sabrás que te he llamado…. Y si quieres salvar a tu "gente" más te vale que escuches esa llamada, ahí te daré tus verdaderas tareas para llevar a cabo mi voluntad…. Mi destino jajajajaja

-¡Espera! Tienes que decirme más…. ¿Cuál es la tormenta que dices que se avecina? ¿Qué es lo que pasara?

-Esto es todo lo que necesitas saber por el momento pequeña humana, Ahora…..despierta…..

* * *

><p>Al oír esas palabras Lightning abrió los ojos y se sentó súbitamente sobre la cama llevándose la mano al pecho, teniendo el pulso y la respiración my acelerada, aunque quería pensar que solo había sido un mal sueño algo dentro de ella le decía que lo que había pasado era algo muy real<p>

Eso… ha sido muy extraño, se sentía tan real….pero ¡No!, tiene que ser imposible… ¿habrá sido un Fal'Cie? Y si…. Y si…..no eso no puede ser- al solo pasarle por la mente ese pensamiento, se paró de la cama automáticamente para verificar si su marca lu'Cie había vuelto a aparecer

Uff…..si de seguro esto no fue más que un mal sueño, jejeje si como no, entes misteriosos y Fal'Cie comunicándose y marcando a humanos a través de sus sueños, no sé ni cómo me lo creí por un momento…..que ingenua fui, ya esta amaneciendo ¿qué hora será?- a mirar el reloj vio que eran las 6:36 AM

-¡O no!, se me hace tarde, se supone que lo dan de alta hoy a las 7 de la mañana, mejor me arregló rápido de una vez- a lo cual proseguí o a buscar su ropa y arreglarse

Momentos después Lighitning ya se había arreglado, al salir su habitación e ir a la sala de estar se encontró con Serah la cual estaba sentada en el sofá mientras veía la televisión, aunque no había gran variedad, solo el canal Oficial de Nueva Bodhum que era única y exclusivamente para noticias o mensajes oficiales

-He, Buenos días hermana, ¿y eso que estas levantada tan temprano?- le pregunto

-Ha, hola hermana, ¿cómo pasaste la noche? Por cierto ya que preguntas por qué me levante temprano es por que hoy el Comandante Hanlon hablara en público desde el parque de Nueva Bodhum- (Valdría decir que como después de la caída del Nido, se produjo un estado de anarquía total, así que al establecerse las colonias estas quedaron bajo la Ley Marcial y la Guardia se convirtió en el nuevo gobierno provisional)

-¿Y eso? Que tiene que decir ahora Hanlon, me imagino que se jartara de haber recuperado los túneles Mah'habak, igual como si fuera gran cosa, nada de lo hay ahí nos puede resultar útil por ahora

-He vamos, cualquier victoria contra los Remanentes es digna de celebración ¿no crees?, me parece mentira que aun haya gente que cree en el Sanctum después de todo lo que ha pasado

-Ellos nunca van a cambiar de opinión, ni aunque vean frente a ellos toda la corrupción del Sanctum, están cegados por las mentiras que les han sido enseñadas, se han vuelto como simples marionetas al servicio de su amo

-Es una pena no, y pensar que antes todos éramos casi como ellos, simples herramientas de los Fal'Cie

-Sí, y por suerte ya todo eso ha quedado atrás pero a pesar de todo hay algunos que aun se aferran al pasado….- En eso paro de hablar al oír a lo lejos un pequeño estruendo

-¿Oíste eso Claire?, que habrá sido sonó como un trueno, de seguro se avecina una tormenta- A esto serah se paro del sofá y se dirigió a la ventana para ver cómo estaba el clima

-Qué extraño, el cielo está claro y despejado, ¿qué crees que haya sido Lightning?

-Ni idea, tal vez fue Titán, de seguro abra derrumbado algo a lo le….

-¡Hey, mira!, ya va a comenzar el discurso, vamos a verlo, me muero por ver que tiene que decir el jefe Hanlon- interrumpió Serah

-¿Entonces ya es como la decimosegunda vez que me interrumpes? Ya sabes cómo me fastidia que me interrumpan, ¿oíste, heeeee? ¡Hey!- a pesar de expresar su descontento esta no le prestó ni las más mínima atención y siguió centrada y emocionada viendo el televisor

-Buenos Días ciudadanos de Nueva Bodhum, esta es una emisión del noticiero N.B y para los que no le sepan aun, hoy va ser un día muy especial, el Comandante Hanlon y actual poseedor del poder ejecutivo de las colonias nos dará una charla muy especial sobre los avances de nuestros gente en Gran Paals y nuestra lucha contra los viles Remanentes. A continuación transmitiremos en vivo y directo desde la Plaza en el centro de Nueva Bodhum, en tan solos unos segundos uno de nuestros reporteros comenzara a transmitir, en 3…..2…..1

-Buenos días Nueva Bodhum, yo soy el reportero Tommy Torini y estamos transmitiendo directo de la plaza central, como podrán ver a mis espaldas esta la tarima donde en unos minutos el Comandante Hanlon dará su discurso, por cierto también atrás se logra ver el imponente Cuartel General centro de poder de todo Paals, apuesto a que es sorprendente no

Pasado unos minutos empezaron a abrirse las puertas de del cuartel de las cuales saleo el Comandante Hanlon escoltado por cuatro elites (Antiguos cuidadores de edén), el Comandante Siguió el camino directo a la tarima, y para mayor seguridad habían Guardias desplegados en toda la plaza

-Ohhh estoy que no puedo de la emoción, el comandante ya ha llegado y todos estamos muriéndonos por saber qué es lo que tenga decirnos a todos, ¿será malo? O ¿será bueno? Eso amigos…. Está por verse-Terminado esto el Comandante ya había subido a la tarima listo para dar su discurso protegido por sus Guardias en cada extremo

-Ciudadanos y ciudadanas de N.B, hoy les tengo que dar una gran noticia…

-Como todos sabemos desde la caída del Nido, todos hemos tenido que afrontar fuertes desafíos aquí en Paals y aunque son muchos los hemos superado juntos…. Como hermanos

-Hemos tenido que afrontar bestias, Cie'th, Maquinas de Paals pero de todos los desafíos que hemos tenido que afrontar el más duro ha sido luchar contra esos terroristas y asesinos de Graham….."Los Remanentes"

-Graham…..antes era un soldado muy respetado, un líder innato, leal y justo casi tan conocido como los famosos Cid Rainers, Jihl Nabaat o Yaag Rosch, era un Brigadier al mando de los Nightmare, unas de las mejores Brigadas de todo el Nido…. Pero lamentablemente ha decidido darnos la espalda a todos en estos momentos de necesidad…..al volverse simple y llanamente un asesino

-Desde que los remanentes fueron fundados nos han hecho pasar grandes penurias con sus constantes ataques a nuestra gente, pero hoy os digo ¡que esto acabara!…..ayer una fuerza de la Guardia a logrado arrebatarle de una vez por todas los túneles Mah'habak y están a solo un paso de poner en jaque la torre Taejin lugar donde se han atrincherado… por eso digo que pronto acabaremos con todo esto de una vez- al terminar esto toda el público empezó a vitorearlo y a gritar su nombre

-Ya oyeron jejejejeje, pronto la Guardia acabara de una vez por todas con la amenaza de los Remanentes y podremos disfrutar de una vez por todas con unos tiempos de paz, pero esperen esto no es todo parece que aun tiene que decir algo mas

-Otra cosa que quería tratar con ustedes era el problema con los ataques a las caravanas en Oeste, quería informales que ya hemos enviado fuerzas para mantener seguras nuestras vías y colonias mas lejanas y por cierto otra cosa…- En este momento un Guardia subió a la Tarima y le susurro algo en el oído

-Ooohhh no…, pueblo del Nido me acaban de informar que tan hace unos momentos ha sucedido una gran catástrofe…..me han informado de un ataque de los Remanentes al Claro de los Chocobos o también conocido como la Laguna Marrón, según me han informado a sido un ataque con explosivos y que todo el claro y el camino que lleva al él ha sido destruido, afortunadamente nuestras fuerzas de emergencias ya están comenzando los labores de rescate y esperamos poder encontrar y rescatar a todos los sobrevivientes lo más rápido posible, por ahora solo cabe esperar que hayan podido sobrevivir la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el Claro o en las áreas circundantes.- Explico terminando con un profundo suspiro mientras que en la multitud se notaba su desconcierto, preocupación y tristeza por lo ocurrido

-Ciudadanos de N.B, ahora les pido que vuelvan a sus residencias inmediatamente a ser posible y que por favor se abstengan de visitar lugares públicos como plazas, hospitales, entre otros. Yo…. les juro en nombre de la Guardia que este acto no va a quedar ¡impune! (Mientras apretaba sus puños) – Dicho esto se retiro de nuevo con su Guardia personal hacia el interior del cuartel general

-Vaya, pues esto ha sido toda una tragedia pera la gente del Nido en Paals, aunque es reconfortante saber que la Guardia está poniendo todo su esfuerzo para detener a los causantes de esto, como espectador les recomiendo que le hagan caso al Jefe Hanlon y se refugien en sus casas hasta nuevo aviso, con esto se despide Tommy Torini.

-Bueno después de esto qué opinas Swa….

Después de oír lo del atentado apagaron el Televisor quedando ambas estupefactas.

-Ohhh Por Lindzei, Paals, Etro y cuantos Dioses abandona dores existan, esto es horrible…. pobre gente, los Remanentes nunca habían atacado así centros públicos, solo se atrevían a atacar a patrullas o a quien se acercara mucho a su territorio

-Lo sé Serah, de seguro esto es una represalia por los de los Túneles, me preocupa que esto pase a mayores

-Tranquila hermana…. La Guardia se encargara de detenerlos, Hanlon dijo que estaban a punto de…..-La interrumpió Lightning

-Hanlon exagero las cosas para calmar a la población. La victoria en los Túneles no se debió ni a más ni menos que los Remanentes no se preocuparon en defenderlo ya que traía más problemas que beneficios con tantos monstruos y Autómatas, si en verdad hubieran querido nos hubieran dado un paliza en esa batalla

-Vamos no seas tan pesimista, Ellos son muy pocos y de seguro la Guardia podrá vencer a los Remanentes en su Guarida

-No Serah, no soy pesimista solo… estoy viendo las cosas como son. Que los remanentes sean pocos es Irrelevante, Ellos saben cómo hacer las cosas y siempre buscan la manera de contrarrestar nuestras ventajas ya sea realizando Emboscadas o forzándonos a combatir en túneles o en escarpados acantilados y por si fuera poco nos superan en tecnología, Equipo y entrenamiento. Así que si crees que la Guardia puede llegar, entrar en la torre Taejin y derrotarlos ¡Estás loca!-Grito Lightning perdiendo los estribos momentáneamente

-Tranquila Claire… Solo decía, no tienes por qué ponerte así-Respondió intentando calmar a su hermana

-Y-yo No sé que me paso, perdona es que todo esto me tiene muy tensa, pareciera que todo aquí en Paals parece estar yéndose al Garete

-No te preocupes, entiendo porque estas así, todo lo que ha estado pasando es muy estresante tengo que admitir que yo también estoy un poco asustada

-Bueno, creo que mejor voy hacer eso que tenía que hacer….sabes ¿eso no?, bueno nos vemos en la tarde

-Por cierto si vez a Snow me avisas ¿sí? hoy se levanto temprano y salió. Uuummm de seguro debe estar en el bar con el equipo NORA.

- Tranquila hermana, Después de recoger a Santiago vamos a echarnos una pasada por el bar para ver como esta Zaeed y te aviso si lo veo

-Excelente, Bueno ¿A qué esperas? ve rápido a buscar a tu amigo que de seguro ya debe estar esperándote- Le dijo casi ordenándole mientras la empujaba suavemente hasta la entrada de la casa

-Ok ok ¿despacio no? bueno entonces nos Ve- Pero antes de ni siquiera terminar de hablar se oyó como se serraba la puerta de un gran golpe

Luego soltando un suspiro para luego caminar a la calle empezó a hablar para sí misma- Bueno ahora a buscar a Santiago, ir a ver a Zaeed y volver para las 12:00 de la tarde, fácil

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Bodhum<strong>

Nueva Bodhum a pesar de tener un tiempo relativamente corto a existencia era una de las colonias más grandes y densamente poblada de de Paals después de esta viniendo Nueva Palumpolum, entre otras. Nueva Bodhum se encontraba dividida en dos grandes distritos(Ninguno pavimentado como el resto de las ciudades) el primero era el centro de la ciudad teniendo una forma singular siendo protegido por numerosos puestos militares en el cual se encontraba todos los edificios Públicos, algunos comercios y la Sede de la Guardia o el Cuartel General de la Guardia abreviado el C.G.G y el segundo distrito que era el residencial que comprendía todo los alrededores al centro de la Ciudad en todas las direcciones principalmente al Sur y Este, en este distrito se encontraban todas las viviendas desperdigadas sin orden alguno y algunos pequeños locales entre ellos el bar del equipo NORA

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Bodhum, Distrito residencial<strong>

Después de haber salido de la casa de su hermana, Lightning prosiguió su camino por las tranquilas calles de Nueva Bodhum, a pesar de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos la población no mostraba una gran preocupación ya que un asalto contra la ciudad era imposible gracias a sus excelentes defensas. Mientras caminaba por las calles oyó como una voz familiar la llamaba

-¡Lightning! ¡Lightning espera!

Al voltear vio al Guardia Jacob el cual venia corriendo en dirección a ella, aunque casi no había tratado con el ya sabía por antiguas encuentros que era muy gentil y agradable a diferencia de su amigo y compañero Marcus

-Eeee hola Jacob ¿Cómo te va?-Lo saludo mientras le estrechaba la mano

-B-bien… bien ¿y a ti?- le respondió mientras jadeaba un poco por el cansancio

-Igual que estos últimos días, puro calentando el sillón de mi hermana y créeme no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo

-Vaya pues ojala a mí también me dieran un tiempito libre, con tanto patrullaje casi no da tiempo ni para dormir (Soltando un pequeña risa) por cierto a donde te diriges

-Voy a recoger a Santiago, le dan de alta hoy

-Ósea que vas al centro ¿no? Pues será mejor que lleves tu identificación puede que la Guardia te la pide ya sabes después de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos en la laguna marrón todos estamos alerta

-Ok gracias por el aviso y otra cosa mantente alerte por si vez algo fuera de lo común Jacob

-Claro Lightning entonces hasta la próxima – despidiéndose con un gesto con su mano para luego seguir con su camino

Vaya pues qué bien que siempre salgo con mi uniforme y equipo de la guardia, como siempre digo nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar – Pensó mientras reanudaba su paso al Hospital

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Bodhum, Distrito Central<strong>

Momentos después ya se encontraba en la entrada del distrito central y tal como le había dicho Jacob un grupo de Guardias habían establecido un pequeño puesto de control, al acercarse mas al puesto un Guarda la detuvo

-¡Alto ahí! Presente su identificación

-No creo que haya ningún problema todo es en orden –Pasandole su identificación al guardia el cual fue a verificar los datos en una terminal cercana

- Umm parece que todo está en orden, lamento las molestias Farron ya sabes que después de lo de hoy hay que estar atento, pero igual es mejor que entres y hagas lo que tengas que hacer lo más rápido posible- Dijo mientras le devolvía su identificación

-Por eso no hay problema simplemente voy recoger a un amigo en el hospital y nos vamos

-Bueno puedes seguir – mientras les hacía señas a los demás Guardias para que dejaran Pasar a Lightning

Después de haber cruzado el puesto de control y de haber caminado unos cuantos metros ya se encontraba en el comprimido centro de de N.B, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al hospital simplemente tenía que ir a la plaza de la ciudad donde momentos antes Hanlon había transmitido brevemente a todo la población (Que tuviera un televisor o hubiera amanecido en la plaza) aunque esta ya se encontraba vacía solo quedando unos cuantos Guardias, ahí mismo en unos de los lados de la plaza se encontraba la entrada al Hospital que a pesar de estar pegado al C.G.G y prácticamente ser una parte de este tenía una entrada diferente

¿Dónde estará Santiago? (Pensó mientras observaba la plaza y sus alrededores buscándolo) ¡Ahí esta! – Grito cuando lo vio sentado en las escaleras que llevaban al hospital para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el

-¡Santiago! Viejo loco, parece que después de todo vas a estar dando tumbos un tiempo más

-¿Lighting? (Riéndose) claro que si, hace falta más que un Lobato de metal para poderse Desearse de Santiago

-Bueno tengo que admitir que esta vez si tienes la razón

-Santiago siempre tiene la razón Lighting no lo olvides je, je, je y además otra cosa vez ¿la hora? Ya me iba a volver viejo aquí sentado esperándote- Dijo mientras señalaba su reloj

-Si es que con todo lo que ha pasado me he descontrolado un poco, primero dormir pésimo por la noche, luego lo del atentado de los remanentes y algunos contratiempos que tubo de camino acá

-Vaya pues parece que hoy va a ser un mal día je, je, je

-Entonces ¿qué planeas hacer ahora Santiago?

-¿yo? Bueno ya que has sacado el tema planeo irme a Nueva Palumpolum, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí en Nueva Bodhum y además ahí tengo algunos de mis familiares

- En ese caso espero que te vaya bien, dime ¿cuándo partes?

-Hoy a las 6:00pm tomare un transporte en la estación

-Dime ya que tas vas dentro de unas horas que te parece si vamos y pasamos por el bar de Lebreau, así podrás despedirte de Zaeed

-¿Entonces a que estamos esperando? Vamos a ver qué tal le va a Zaeed ja, ja, ja –Terminado de decir esto ambos se pararon de las escaleras y empezaron a caminar rumbo al Bar de Lebreau mientras conversaban y se contaban historias sobre sus últimos días

* * *

><p><strong>El Bar de Lebreau<strong>

-Mira Santiago ya llegamos, este es el bar de Lebreau ¿Creo que nunca ha venido aquí antes?- Le pregunto mientras señalaba el bar que estaba a unos cuantos metros

-¿yo? No nunca, con eso de la caída del Nido y los Rangers no he tenido mucho tiempo para divertirme ¿aunque sabes? Creo que ahora tendré tiempo de sobre- Respondió mientras le hiso una seña para entrar

-Vamos, entremos ya- Al entrar se encontraron con el bar prácticamente vacío en el solo se encontraba Lebreau y Maqui, Yuj, Gadot, Snow y Zaeed sentados en la barra

-Otra ronda por acá Lebreau, yo invito- Pidió Snow mientras golpeaba con la palma de su mano la barra

-Claro, parte otra enseguida- Mientras servía unos tragos a cada uno

-Vaya vaya, parece que se están divirtiendo mucho chicos

-Eehh ¿Lightning? Y eso que has venido- Pregunto Snow un poco sorprendido

-Acuérdate que ayer te dije que iba a ver si visitaba a Zaeed

-¿Enserio? Pues vaya, pensé que sería para otra cosa pero bueno ahí está tu amigo- Señalándole con su pulgar a Zaeed el cual se encontraba detrás de él en la barra recostado sobre ella con una botella de Whisky al lado

-Hee Zaeed despierta de una vez mira quien está aquí- Intento despertarlo Lighting dándole un leve empujoncito en el hombro, pero este solo se movió un poco mientras balbuceaba incoherencias

-Parece que alguien ha estado bebiendo mucho Whisky –Exclamo Santiago con un tono bromista

-Si supieras, ya ha tomado tres botellas de Whisky y no cualquiera sino el Whisky de Dixon- Dijo Lebreau mientras limpiaba la barra

-Entonces nuestro amigo tiene un estomago de plomo porque he oído que es muy potente- Dijo Santiago mientras se reía

-Vamos despierta (Volvió a intentar suavemente) Ummm Zaeed vamos no me hagas hacerlo por las malas (Volviendo a intentarlo con un poco de fuerza)

-Ya… y-a no no ha-i no má-s más abajo –Balbuceo Zaeed

-¡Ya me canse! Despierta de una vez- Grito antes de darle un golpe en el hombro que casi lo tira del banquillo

-¿Qué, que, que, que, qué? No ven que intento disfrutar de mi tiempo libre ummm ¿Lightning? –Dijo mientras se frotaba el hombro

-Espabila de una vez Zaeed, mira quien está aquí

-Pero si es Santiago parece que después de todo has salido de esta bien

-Y parece que tu no muy bien ¿verdad? Ja, ja, ja

-Créeme Santiago, no hay nada…. Pero nada como el Whisky de Dixon

-Entonces ¿ustedes 2 van a pedir algo? –Pregunto Lebrau

-Nose, en verdad no acostumbro a be…..-En lo que Santiago la interrumpió dándole una palmadita

-Vamos es solo por esta vez, vas a ver que te va a gustar

-Bueno está bien, pero solo un poco – Con lo cual los se sentaron en la barra

-¡Hey! Sírvenos un poco de esa bazofia que le diste a Zaeed- Pidió Santiago a Lebrau las cual les sirvió dos vasos del famoso Whisky de Dixon

-Bueno vamos a probar que tal esta esto –Dijo mientras tomaba un trago de su bebida con lo cual todos empezaron a conversar

Algunas horas después el bar se encontraba solo con Lightning la cual se empezaba a despertar y Lebreau, aparentemente el resto se había marchado hace tiempo

-Guau…. He ¿dónde estoy?

-Parece que por fin as despertado Lightning, llevabas unas cuantas horas inconscientes

-Pues no recuerdo casi nada y me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un Bégimo

-Tranquila eso es normal, veraz que se te pasa dentro de unas horas

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy ¿me puedes decir la hora por favor?

-Ummm son las 3:26 pm

-¿3:26 pm? Entonces llevo aquí un buen rato, bueno nos vemos después creo mejor me voy a casa de Serah a descansar un poco más, nos vemos después Lebrau

-Chao Lightning, ojala vuelvas pronto

A pesar de que la casa de su hermana no se encontraba muy lejos esta vez el trayecto se volvió un poco más "Complicado… y tal vez un poco confusa". Se encontraba Mareada, Con Ganas de vomitar y se Tambaleaba en todas direcciones

Vaya…. qué raro esta todo, parece…. Parece como yo que sé- pensaba mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie y… en una sola dirección

Qué raro nunca me avía sentido así…. ¡maldito Whisky! Parce que después de todo si se merece su reputación

Casi no recuerdo nada y…. ¡Mierda!- grito al tropezarse con un pequeño bache y caer directo al suelo

-Ummm ¡Mierda! Mira el lado bueno…. Este día ya no puede empeorar mas – Grito mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo infructuosamente, después de unos cuantos intentos logro incorporarse de nuevo

-C-reo Creo que mejor voy con un poco mas de cuidado y discreción –Murmuro para sí misma al darse cuenta que estaba empezando a atraer varias miradas

Después de caminar muy lentamente e intentando no volver a perder el equilibrio por el resto del camino por fin logro llegar a la casa de su hermana

Por el…. Por fin llegue, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan feliz de llegar a la casa de Serah –Pensó triunfantemente

Después de apoyarse un momento en la valla del pequeño jardín de la casa para recuperar un poco las fuerzas cruzo la valla y se dirigió a la puerta la cual abrió con un poco de dificultad

-¿Hola? Hay alguien aquí-Pregunto en voz alta, pero al no recibir respuesta presumió que todos habían salido y se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar

-Ahh por fin. Pensé que nunca llegaría, creo que mejor duermo un poco ¡Sí! Estaré como nueva cuando despierte-Al acostarse prácticamente cayó en un sueño profundo e Instantáneo

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar del Oeste<strong>

A la vista se encontraba los restos de lo fuera una caravana, habían vehículos destruidos y varios cadáveres en los alrededores, toda la escena acompañada de un horrible olor a metal carbonizado y fuego. Entre tanta destrucción y muerte se encontraba un hombre vestido de una extraña manera observando los restos

¿Esto es todo lo que tiene que ofrecer el Nido?-Se pregunto mentalmente pero luego fue interrumpido al oír la voz de otro hombre vestido igual que el

-¡Lucius! Atrapamos a unos cuantos desgraciados que intentaban escapar, los tenemos acorralados arriba-Señalando un pequeño sendero que subía por un pequeño acantilado

-Vaya, pues parece que la diversión aun no se acaba, vamos a ver que tienen que decir esos demonios (Soltando una risita burlona)-Para luego dirigirse al sendero señalado por el otro hombre, al llegar a la sima se encontraron con otros 5 hombres armados uniformados igual que ellos que tenían encañonados a un grupo contra el borde de un cañón

-Ya era hora de que llegaras Lucius, Ya pensábamos cargarnos a estos demonios sin ti

-Que dicen uno para cada uno ja, ja, ja- hombre mientras apuntaba con su arma listo para abrir fuego pero en eso Lucios lo interrumpió

-¡Esperen un momento! Creo no hay necesidad de matarlos

-¿Pero que, acaso estás loco?-Pregunto con consternación un hombre

-Créeme veras que con esto todos saldremos ganando, así que baja el arma un momento-Ordeno a todos los cuales bajaron sus armas a regañadientes

-¿Qué dicen ustedes?-Les pregunto al pequeño grupo de prisioneros los cuales no respondieron

-Vamos solo serán unas cuantas preguntas y se responden bien los dejaremos ir ¿Es un trato justo no?-Les ofreció Lucius con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se acercaba al grupo el cual tampoco le dio respuesta esta vez, se les notaba el miedo en la cara

-¿No hay voluntario? Bueno creo que tendré escogerlo yo –Dijo mientras les pasaba por un lado y miraba fijamente a todos, al pasar junto al último lo agarro del cuello de su camisa violentamente

-¡Haber tu! vas a empezar a hablar ahora mismo si sabes lo que te conviene ¿entiendes?

-P-por favor no m-me haga daño, solo soy un simple caravanero-Le rogo con terror el hombre

-Tranquilo ya te dije que si respondes bien no te hare nada, así qué vamos ir con las preguntas ¿Si?

-Está bien

-Muy bien vamos con la primera, dime ¿Qué hace el Nido en Gran Paals?

-Buscando un nuevo hogar, eso es lo que hacemos

-Umm ya veo, bueno pasemos a la siguiente ¿Dime sabe el nido algo sobre nosotros?

-Nada na-nada, todos piensan que los causantes de los ataques son bestias salvajes

-Bien bien eso es bueno, ahora viene otra ¿Dime que sabes de las Elegidas y Ragnarok?

-¿Elegidas? No tengo idea de quiénes son y sobre la bestia Ragnarok solo se las leyendas que contaban en el Nido

-Vamos no me lo pongas difícil-Con lo cual prosiguió a darle un fuerte golpe

-No por favor, te digo la verdad no sé nada de lo que me hablas

-Igual eso es secundario, vamos a pasar a otra pregunta ummm dime ¿con cuántos Guerreros cuenta el ejercito del Nido y como están equipados?

-¿Pero cómo? Ya te dije que solo soy un Caravanero no sé nada sobre la Guardia

-Respuesta equivocada amigo -Dándole otro fuerte golpe

-Es ver-verdad no sé nada sobre la Guardia

-Creo que eso no es lo que quería oír –Proporcionándole otro fuerte golpe para esta vez desenvainar su espada (Parecida a la Gladius de Lightning) y ponerle el filo en el pescuezo

-Última oportunidad de responder amigo, vuelvo a repetir la pregunta ¿con cuántos Guerreros cuenta el ejercito del Nido y como están equipados?

-Yo…. No sé, en verdad que no se, tiene que creerme

-El se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos- Tranquilo…. Te creo -Envainado de nuevo su espada mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro al prisionero, luego y para sorpresa de todos lo arrojo por el barranco de un solo empujón, después de esto se dio la vuelta y procedió a irse por el mismo sendero por el cual había venido parando solo un momento al ser interrumpido por otro Guerrero

-¿Qué hacemos con el resto Lucius?

-Hoy no tomaremos Prisioneros -Respondió fríamente girando levemente la mirada para luego seguir su camino mientras unos segundos después empezaron a oírse ruidos de disparos y gritos a sus espaldas

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Serah<strong>

Mientras se encontraba aun durmiendo plácidamente en la casa de su Hermana, Lightning aunque en la noche anterior había dormido muy mal y había tenido ese extraño sueño esta vez parecía estar todo en orden, bueno pero solo hasta que toda esa paz fue perturbada por los gritos de Serah la cual entro a su cuarto y salto encima de Lightning, empezando a sacudirla y gritarle

-¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! -Le gritaba mientas la sacudía

-¡Pero qué te pasa! Cálmate

-¡Son los Remanentes! Nos están atacando, tienes que levantarte de una vez

-¿Los que? Pero como paso –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama quitándose a Serah de encima y se asomaba por la ventana rápidamente, al echar un vistazo vio 3 naves Grifo de los Remanentes sobrevolando el centro de Nueva Bodhum mientras habría fuego con sus armas más ligeras

-¿Pero como sucedió? Hace cuanto que llegaron -Le pregunto

-Creo que hace unos 6 minutos no estoy segura es que empecé oír ruidos de disparos y explosiones lo lejos y cuando me asome vi esas naves

-Tengo que ir es mi deber como Guardia, quédate aquí ¿Si? -Pidió mientras agarraba su Sable pistola

-Pero…pero es muy peligroso, además hay muchos Guardias para que se encarguen de ellos

-Lo siento pero no me puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, solo te pido que te quedes acá y no salgas ¿entendido?

-Pero…yo, bueno, pero por favor ten cuidado

-He tranquila he sobrevivido a muchas cosas como para que todo acabe hoy, tranquila que no me pasara nada –Después de despedirse salió a toda velocidad de la casa rumbo al centro de la ciudad

De camino al centro la ciudad tuvo que pasar por las calles del distrito residencial que a pesar que no era atacado todo estaba en caos total, Hordas de ciudadanos estéricos corriendo en estampida, Hordas que tenía que a travesar a duras penas para poder llegar al centro, después de lograr atravesar a la multitud por fin llego a la entrada del Centro donde horas antes la habían detenido un grupo de Guardias, pero el lugar solo se encontraban unos cuantos Guardias muertos, pero a lo lejos aun se oían disparos en dirección de la plaza hacia que tomo rumbo a esta, al llegar vio a muchos Guardias apertrechados detrás de las coberturas de la plaza mientras abrían fuego en dirección a la entrada del cuartel en la cual se encontraba un Pequeño grupo de Remanentes(Llevaban armaduras negras del PSICOM). Al ver esto se cubrió rápidamente, al voltear hacia un lado se percato de que estaba junto a otro Guardia

-¿Qué demonios está pasando soldado?-Le pregunto al guardia que estaba junto a ella

-¡Los Remanentes nos han atacado por sorpresa! Unos de las naves Grifo desplego a un gran grupo de soldados en la plaza, casi todos entraron rápidamente al cuartel pero unos cuantos se quedaron afuera-Le respondió mientras intentaba cubrirse de los disparos que impactaban constantemente sobre sus cabezas

-¡Maldita sea! Saben algo acerca de la situación del cuartel –Le pregunto al Guardia para luego asomarse y realizar unos cuantos disparos con los cuales logro despachar a 2 enemigos

-Por ahora no hay noticias, los remanentes han interferido todas las señales de comunicación de N.B, se podría decir que andamos a ciegas, pero como esta yendo todo suponemos que ya lo han tomado o les falta poco

-Tenemos que entrar ahí de alguna manera ¿Algún plan? –Le pregunto al soldado mientras intentaba analizar de reojo la posición enemiga

-Bueno… nuestro plan era esperar los refuerzos y organizar un asalto frontal contra las líneas enemigas

-así tendríamos muchas bajas, yo… creo, ya se tengo una idea

-Bueno cualquier plan debe ser mejor que el nuestro, asique que tienes en mente

-Mira si todos ustedes abren fuego, lo suficiente para distraerlos podre flanquearlos y así cargarme algunos cuántos de ellos

-Me parece buena idea ¿sabes qué? hasta creo que podría funcionar, cuenta con nosotros tu solo ponte en posición y deja que nosotros hagamos lo nuestro –Con lo cual les izo unas señas al resto de los Guardias

-Bien creo que este es un buen momento, ¡Ya! –Con lo cual todos empezaron a disparar a fuego de supresión, logrando así que estos mantuvieran las cabezas bajas dándole unos valiosos segundos a Lightning para que se acercara a su posición

Al alzar la mirada se dio cuenta de que los Remanentes no se habían dado cuenta de ella si no seguían concentrados devolviéndoles los disparos a los Guardias

-Creo que funciona, ahora viene la segunda parte del plan –En ese momento empezó a abrir fuego contra el grupo de Remanentes logrando abatir a 3, el resto al ver que les disparaban desde varios lugares decidieron replegarse hacia el interior del Cuartel General

Al ver esto los Guardias que estaban en las plazas empezaron a perseguir a los Remanentes que estaban escapando hacia el interior del Cuartel, al llegar al vestíbulo principal del cuartel el pequeño grupo de Remanentes se fue por unos de los corredores serrándose a cal y canto una puerta tras ellos

-¡Eso es escapen malditos cobardes! –Grito un guardia eufóricamente

-He chicos cálmense un poco que esto apenas acaba de comenzar –Dijo otro

-Tienes razón aun nos falta asegurar todo el edificio, dime Farron ¿Tienes algo en mente?

-¿Yo? Bueno… tengo que admitir que sin más información sobre lo que esa sucediendo, no se me ocurre que hacer

-En ese caso creo que es hora de que yo me ponga a pensar un poco, haber…. Creo que si nos movemos por el ala Este podríamos…. ¡No! No muy peligroso

-Haber nuestro objetivo es asegurar el centro de mando ¿no?

-Exactamente, pero el único camino que lleva a él está bloqueado –Señalando el lugar por donde habían huido los Remanentes momentos antes

-¿Alguna forma de abrirlas?

-No. La única forma es volarla, pero no tenemos ningún tipo de explosivo

-¿Alguna idea de cómo conseguirlo?

-Tengo entendido que con los refuerzos viene un artificiero, de seguro debe tener los explosivos necesarios para volarla

-¡No, no, no! No me puedo quedar esperando aquí sentada mientras los Remanentes se salen con la suya, voy a revisar los pisos superiores en busca de supervivientes

-¿Acaso estás loca? No se tu pero yo no planeo morir hoy, andar por esos pasillos es como pedir a gritos que peguen un tiro, nosotros no nos movemos hasta que lleguen los refuerzos –asintiendo todos con la cabeza

-¿Acaso les pedí ayuda? Prefiero ir sola

-Si es eso lo que quieres que le podemos hacer, te aconsejo que vayas por aquí –le dijo mientras se acercaba a una puerta y la abría presionando un panal junto a ella

-Por aquí podrás llegar al comedor y de ahí a los barracones, si queda alguien con vida de seguro deben estar ahí, buena suerte Farron –con lo cual Lightning atravesó a puerta

Después de subir por unas escaleras había llegado al comedor del cuartel, todo era un desastre, había agujeros de balas por todas partes, mesas volteadas y varios cadáveres, al ver que la mayoría aun tenía sus armas enfundadas dedujo que posiblemente los hubieran agarrado por sorpresa mientras comían

Vaya desastre, como demonios los Remanentes lograron hacer esto, tomarnos por sorpresa así parece que después de todo puede que ellos nos estén ganando –Pensaba mientras recorría el devastado comedor, manteniéndose alerta en busca de movimiento

Cuando se encontraba justo en la mitad del gran salón si sintió un pequeño temblor y empezaron a fallar la iluminación, quedando segundos después totalmente a oscuras todo el edificio

-Justo lo que faltaba ¿acaso esto puede empeorar? –Pensó mientras sacaba una linterna, mientras intentaba encenderla oyó unos ruidos que venían de entre unas cajas

Pero al alumbrar la pila de cajas estas se vinieron a bajas y de entre ellas salió volando lo que parecía una pequeña figura negra, a causa de la oscuridad no se podía distinguir que era, solo se podía oír su aleteo. Es criatura se fue atravesó rápidamente todo el comedor saliendo por unos de los corredores

-¡Que era esa cosa! Sea lo que sea no era de la Guardia- Aunque intento dispararle esto se le imposible por la escasa iluminación y el tamaño y velocidad de la criatura, así que no le toco otra que perseguir esa cosa sea lo que fuera por los pasillos del cuartel, aunque parecía que iba a ser interminable por fin en un descuido la criatura llego a un callejón sin salida

¡Ja te tengo! –Pero para su sorpresa la criatura empezó a girar sobre si misma emitiendo un brillo eléctrico, acto seguido esta salió disparada como una centella contra el vidrio blindado del fondo del pasillo atravesándolo como cuchillo a la mantequilla para irse volando y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

¿Pero qué? esa cosa atravesó el cristal como si nada ¿Qué demonios habrá sido? -Se pregunto mientras se asomaba por la ventana para ver si podía divisar a la criatura

Al echar un vistazo se dio cuenta de que no quedaba ni un rastro de la extraña criatura, a pesar de que esta hace tan solo unos momentos había producido tal resplandor que casi enceguecía a Lightning del cual ya no quedaba ningún rastro.

¿Pero qué demonios era eso? Ese aleteo se me hace familiar, pero no recuerdo de donde- Se preguntaba mientras se alejaba lentamente de la venta

Sea lo que fuese no era de los Remanentes, de eso estoy segura, ¿Pero si no era de los Remanentes qué demonios era? Y peor aun ¿Qué hacía en el cuartel?- Se seguía preguntando mientras recorría los sombríos y oscuros corredores del cuartel

-Bueno cual sea el caso ahora tengo problemas más importantes de los que preocuparme, o más bien de los que preocuparnos, Si no lo logramos recuperar el centro de control de una vez por todas quien sabe que podría pasar- Dijo en voz baja como intentado liberar su mente de los pensamientos sobre de que era o el origen de esa misteriosa criatura

Pero mientras deambulaba sin rumbo por los desolados y oscuros pasillos, hubo una puerta que llamo su atención, esta estaba atravesada en todo el centro por un agujero con un diámetro apenas un poco más grande que una cabeza humana, Arriba de esta se lograba leer en alfabeto del Nido las palabras "Sala del conserje"

-Este agujero no parece haber sido hecho por ningún arma que conozca- Murmuro mientras examinaba el agujero, al alumbrar el interior solo se veía una pequeña habitación muy desordenada, con una pequeña cama en uno de los lados y una estantería de metal cuyo todo su contenido o se encontraba desordenado o tirado en el suelo

Después de observar por el agujero unos momentos se decidió a entrar en la pequeña habitación, al entrar vio que todo era un caos y parecía que la habían registrado recientemente, Habían herramientas y toda clase de utensilios de limpieza desparramados por toda la habitación, pero entre tanto desastre resaltaba una pequeña terminal encendida ubicada en una de las esquinas

Qué extraño que aun esta encendida, de seguro debe ser la energía de Emergencia- Pensó mientras acercaba su mano al tablero de la terminal, pero al tocarlo sintió que se encontraba cubierto de un extraño fluido o baba

-¡Pero qué demonios!- Grito al sentir como la pegajosa sustancia se le adhería a la mano, a pesar de intentar quitársela la sustancia no salía, solo después de percatarse que no era más que saliva o algo parecido a moco y que no producía ningún daño se calmo

-Pero que es esta cosa- Dijo al examinar más detenidamente la sustancia

-Parece como… Como eso de lo que están hechos los Flans, pero a diferencia que esta es menos espesa

Después de limpiarse la mano con un paño que se encontraba sobre la cama de la habitación, dirigió su atención nuevamente a la terminal y se la acerco para echarle un ojito

Haber, haber que es lo han estado buscando aquí. Información sobre los Fal'Cie, Cartografía, historia sobre el Nido ¿Pero qué es esto? Información sobre Ragnarok y Baldanders (No encontrada)- Murmuro con asombro al ver la extraña información que habían estado buscando, no tenía ningún sentido que los Remanentes hubieran buscado las primeras ni las dos últimas mucho menos

¿Y esto? ¿Cómo cocinar un filete de 101 formas? (No encontrada) Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba, me creería 100 formas, pero ¿101? Va es una locura, nada que ver sinceramente, de seguro el que busco esto debió ser un completo idiota, todo entendido del Nido sabe que un Filete solo se puedo cocinar de 100 formas diferentes ¡100 formas! No 101, ya pareciera que esto lo busco un Demon… digo un habitante de Paals o un ente sobrenatural- Pensaba con indignación

-Calma… calma Lighting, no pierdas el tiempo con estas tonterías ¿qué acoso no vez que ahora hay cosas más importantes entre manos? Sera… Sera mejor que salga de este lugar- Dijo para intentar calmarse un poco lo nervios causados sin ningún motivo, pero justo después de salir de la habitación se oyó una voz por su comunicador

-Hee Farron ¿Me escuchas?- Se oyó la voz del Guardia de la entrada

-Sí, estoy en los pisos superiores y parece que ya no queda nadie con vida por acá

-Ya sabía yo, esos malditos se cargaron a medio Cuartel General, pero sabes, ahora es el turno de ellos

-¿El turno de ellos? No me digas que ya llegaron los refuerzos- Al terminar de hablar se oyó por su intercomunicador y breve risa

-Claro que si, tres escuadras para ser exactos y tal como dije trajeron consigo a un artificiero, ya está colocando las cargas explosivas en las puertas del centro de control

-Si ese es el caso creo que será mejor que vuelva al vestíbulo principal, después de todo lo que han hecho, quiero estar ahí cuando los derrotemos- Exclamo mientras apretaba sus puños

-Ese es el espíritu Lighting(Riéndose), te espero en la puerta que utilizaste para llegar al nivel de los comedores, comunícate conmigo cuando llegues y te la abriré

-No hay problema, solo me tomara un momento volver al vestíbulo

Después de terminar la transmisión, se dio la vuelta y recorrió todo el camino de regreso, pasando por los oscuros y desiertos corredores del cuartel hasta llegar al destrozado comedor, tal y como la primera vez no había ninguna señal de vida entre toda esa muerte y destrucción, siguió por las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de cocina, bajo por ellas y justo al final se encontraba una pequeña puerta con una luz roja arriba de he ya, le dio dos golpes y des pues de unos segundos se oyó por su comunicador

-¡Hey! ¿Eres tu Farron?

-Pues quien más idiota ¡abra la puerta de una vez!

-¿Así que eres tú? Bueno pero ya sabes que hombre precavido vale por…

-¡Que me abras de una vez!, no vez que estar aquí me pone de los nervios

-Ok, ok, ok cálmate que ya te abro

Instantes después la luz roja paso a color verde y se oyó un pequeño ruido proveniente de los mecanismos de la puerta mientras esta se habría, una vez cruzo por ella se encontró cara a cara con el Guardia que le hablaba por el intercomunicador y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a decir nada se dirigió a el

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan soldado?- Le pregunto mientras recorría todo el vestíbulo observando a los demás Guardias, los cuales ya se encontraban en posición, detrás de cobertura y con sus armas preparadas mientras el Artificiero colocaba las cargas explosivas en las puertas del centro de control

-El plan es simple Farron, volamos las puertas y esperamos a que salgan

-¿Y si no salen?

-Pues entramos y vamos a por ellos, nuestro objetivo es erradicar la presencia Remanente de Bodhum sea como sea

¡Cargas colocadas Señor! –Grito el Artificiero

-Excelente, ¡todos a sus posiciones, que ya llego la hora! Ya saben que hacer camaradas, en lo que se habrá eso, abran fuego antes de que ni siquiera de tiempo a que se disipe el humo, luego esperad a que ellos respondan, en caso de que no haya proseguiremos a entrar, sin más que decir ¡Vuelen esa mierda de una buena vez!

-¡Explosión en 3, 2…1!- Terminada la cuenta regresiva se detonaron las cargas, produciendo una fuerte explosión y una gran cantidad de humo y tal como habían ordenado todos empezaron a abrir fuego en dirección del centro de control, descargando todo un cartucho cada Guardia, pero como temían no les devolvieron los disparos, solo se lograba ver humo

¡Mierda! ¿Alguien logra ver algo? -Pregunto un Guardia mientras alzaba la mirada por encima de su cubertura

¡Por aquí nada chicos! –Grito otro que se encontraba en una de las esquinas

-De seguro si no los mataron las cargas lo hicieron nuestros disparos

-Cállense todos de una vez, ya saben que hacer ahora ustedes 2 (Señalando a dos Guardias que se encontraban en la parte izquierda) al lado izquierdo de la puerta, ustedes (A otros 2 que estaban en el lado opuesto) al derecho ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Una vez se habían colocado en sus posiciones les hiso señas a uno como para que echara un vistazo dentro del lugar, después de asomar un poco la cabeza y mirar de reojo por unos segundos se volvió a cubrir

-No se logra ver nada señor, parece que también cortaron la energía del centro de control

-Justo lo que faltaba, por el creador ¡Farron! Vaya ahí adentro con esos cuatro (Señalando a los que se encontraban a cada lado de la puerta)

Entendido- Afirmo fríamente y sin mostrar ningún miedo, salto la barricada y se dirigió directo al centro de control, izo un gesto a los cuatro Guardias de la puerta para que la siguieran cuando paso junto a ellos, lo cual hicieron.

Lighting junto con los otro 4 Guardias después de adentrarse unos cuantos metros en el interior, una misteriosa fuente de luz ilumino el centro de la habitación, se empezaron a oír algunos pasos y una misteriosa figura surgió de la oscuridad y se paro en todo el centro, ese hombre iba uniformado como un coronel del Sanctum, teniendo como única diferencia que llevaba los emblemas de los Remanentes en su Vestuario en vez de los normales

-Ya era hora de que llegaran señores, temíamos que la "Guardia" no nos planteara ningún reto, aunque claro eso está por verse ¿No creen?- Dijo con una aparente tranquilidad mientras se dirigía a ellos, a todo esto el resto de los Guardias empezaban a entrar en el centro del control

-¿Un reto? Pues yo en tu lugar no estaría pensando en eso cuando toda la Guardia de Nueva Bodhum tiene rodeado el Cuartel- Le dijo Lighting con seguridad

-A estas alturas eso ya no representa ningún problema, Eso se los aseguro sin duda alguna

-Vaya, pareces muy confiado para un hombre que está a punto de morir- Le grito un Guardia mientras preparaba su arma para morir,

-(Con una leve risa) Pues lamento decirte que los únicos que van a morir hoy son…. ¡Ustedes!- Terminado de decir esto, desenfundo dos pistolas que tenia escondidas en su chaqueta y con una sorprendente habilidad logro matar a tres Guardias, A pesar que el resto de los Guardias le a dispararon, una especia de barrera o escudo personal lo protegió el suficiente tiempo como para que buscara cobertura.

-¡Creo que ya es el momento de igualar cosas!- Les grito a los Guardias mientras pulsaba un botón en de un dispositivo que tenía en su muñeca que encendió todas las luces del Centro del mando, dando a descubrir a un Gran grupo de Remanentes que se encontraban en posición al otro lado del salón

-Pero que…- antes de ni siquiera terminar de hablar el Guardia fue abatido por una ráfaga de disparos mientras el resto buscaba cobertura desesperadamente

-¡Maldita sea, nos están masacrando señor!- Gritaba con desesperación un Guardia mientras se intentaba cubrir de los disparos

-Entre todo el caos y el combate, Lighting logro ver como el misterioso hombre del comienzo se escabullía por una puerta rumbo a los Hangares

-Se escapa ¡Se está escapando!- Grito Lighting, quien temerariamente salto sobre su cobertura y corrió entre el fuego cruzado en su persecución, dejando tras de sí a los Remanentes y la Guardia en un encarnizado combate

Después de cruzar a toda velocidad unos estrechos corredores de mantenimiento logro llegar a su destino, en una de las plataformas de aterrizaje se lograba ver a la misteriosa figura parada justo en la cornisa, Lighting se acerco cautelosamente ella y una vez puso un pie en la plataforma el hombre volteo tranquilamente y le dijo

-Ya es hora de acabar con todo esto Sra. Farron- Le dijo con tranquilidad y confianza

-¿Espera tu me conoces?- Le pregunto desconcertadamente

-Nosotros tenemos a nuestra disposición una gran cantidad de "Información" Sra. Farron

-¿Quién demonios eres?

-Soy el Sr. Folmarv Tengille, Coronel y principal agente de nuestro señor Graham, he venido acá a cumplir la misión que me ha encomendado, ya casi la he terminado, solo queda encargarme de mi último "Obstáculo"- desenvainando un sable fino y esbelto, señalo a Lighting y le dijo

-Sin tus poderes Lu'Cie no eres nadie, acabemos con esto de una vez

Después de retar a Ligting este cargo contra él, propinándole un fuerte ataque con su sable pistola el cual bloqueo fácilmente con su sable para luego hacerla retroceder de una patada

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Ja mira esto- Exclamo con arrogancia para luego realizar una rápida sucesión de ataques que Lighting con gran dificultad logro evadir

-Vamos ríndete de una vez y así será más fácil para los dos (Mientras se reía y le realizaba otra sucesión de ataques que volvió a esquivar pero que igualmente le causo una leve cortada en el brazo

-Yo he derrotado enemigos mil veces más duros que tu, ni creas que voy a caer ante alguien ¡como tu!- Grito Lighting antes de intentar volver a atacarlo pero esta vez Folmarv esquivo su ataque, para luego sujetarla del brazo y lograr desarmarla, luego le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago el cual la dejo sin aire

-Te lo dije, sin tus poderes Lu'Cie no eres absolutamente nadie, no eres una rival digna- Le dijo mientras recogía su sable pistola del piso y se acercaba a ella

-Sabes, no te voy a matar, igual de todas formas ya morirás, ya sea por mi mano o no- Le dijo arrojándole luego su sable pistola junto a ella y presiono unos botones en el artefacto de su muñeca, después de unos momentos se empezó a oír un fuerte ruido y una nave Grifo surgió desde el vacio y se posiciono junto a la cornisa

-Creo que ya es hora de irme, fue un "Placer" conocerte, aunque lamentablemente el placer solo es mío ¿no crees? (Soltando una breve risa al final)- Se despedida mientras se dirigía a la nave, para luego ponerse junto a la cornisa y de un salto entrar en ella, pero antes de serrar las compuertas y como despedida final le dijo

-Ahhh por los dioses, ya se me olvidaba darles nuestro "Regalo" de despedida, espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros- Dando a descubrir un pequeño detonador en su mano el cual apretó y solo segundos después se empezaron a sentir temblores en todo el edificio, después de esto se serraron las puertas de las naves y esta se largo rumbo al norte, en dirección de la Torre Taejin

-Tengo que salir de aquí- Pensó Lighting, que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban logro pararse pero a darse vuelta una fuerte explosión destruyo el camino por el cual ella había llegado a las plataformas de aterrizaje

Pero de la nada una luz segadora apareció en frente de ella, cuando su vista logro acostumbrarse a tal brillo logro ver que lo que se había materializado al frente de ella era una especie de portal, aunque dudaba si era seguro cruzarlo o no, pero vio que no tenía otra opción y decidió cruzarlo al hacerlo todo se volvió blanco….

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento de los Incursores<strong>

A la vista se encontraba un pequeño campamento entre cumbres y peñascos, oculto de toda vista si no fuera por el brillo de las fogatas y las numerosas personas que se encontraban junto a ellas, compartiendo historias y bebiendo, todos estaban vestidos de la misma manera, un grueso manto que le cubría los hombros, armadura que le cubría los antebrazos, manos y pantorrillas, con un pantalón y cinturón, de resto cada uno tenía diferentes atavíos, joyas o objetos decorativos como pieles, bolsas, collares, etc

-Entonces chicos, hace siglos que ningún humano pisaba estas tierras, se decía que estaba plagada de bestias y era simplemente inhabitable- Dijo un hombre junto a la fogata mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza

-Hasta ahora este lugar es mucho mejor que Nexus, al menos no apesta como ese basurero- Dijo otro

-Yo personalmente lo único que extraño es una buena mujer, saben lo malo que es que en todo este puto tiempo no he visto ningún par de tetas- hablo de nuevo el hombre de la cerveza

-Saben que estaría bien de verdad, que dejaran entrar a las mujeres en el ejercito, ya saben como en las historias de antes de la guerra- Dijo un hombre sentado en una esquina mientras leía un pequeño libro

-Bueno si tanto te gustaría por qué no te entrenas como un Cazador, por lo que se están formados tanto por hombres como mujeres- Le pregunto otro

-Pues mira que me encantaría, pero resulta que solo se les permite convertirse en cazadores a los miembros de ciertos clanes como los Ular, Yung, Nightmare y cualquier otro de esos clanes raros

Pero en ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida al oírse que alguien se acercaba al campamento, todos los hombres agarraron sus armas rápidamente y se pusieron en posición listos para el combate, esperando que lleguara lo que fuera que se avecinaba

-¡Bajad las armas chicos! Son Lucius y sus hombres- Les ordeno un hombre al resto

-Pues menuda bienvenida Hammer, no esperábamos que nos recibieran con cañones y espadas- Les dijo Lucius con tono de broma

-Bueno ya sabes que para ustedes siempre lo mejor(Riéndose), por cierto ¿qué tal la caza?- Le pregunto a Lucius

-Una caravana, aunque logro sacarle información a uno antes de matarlo en realidad no fue de mucho valor

-Ya sabes… no te dijo nada sobre…- Le pregunto uno temeroso

-Según lo que dijo no es más que una leyenda, pero claro puede que haya menti…- Pero antes de terminar Hammer lo interrumpió

-Vamos no nos arruines el momento con pesimismo que con esa información al menos podremos dormir tranquilos esta noche

-Si tú lo dices Hammer

-Ha por cierto, Gaffgarion me dijo que quería que fueras a tu tienda en cuanto llegaras, tenía algo importante que decirte me dijo, espero que sea algo bueno sabes

-Con que Gaffgarion quiere verme ¿Es extraño que quiera hablar con alguien en privado en su tienda? Gracias por decirme Hammer, chicos- Despues de despedirse con un gesto del resto prosiguió a ir a la tienda de Gaffgarion

Despues de cruzar todo el campamento, se encontraba al frente de la tienda de Gaffgarion, tomando un respiro entro dentro de la tienda donde se encontró con Gaffgarion el cual se encontraba sentado observando el paisaje mientras fumaba un tabaco

-Disculpe señor, se me informo que solicitaba mi presencia- le pregunto mientras realizaba un gesto de respeto

-Exactamente Lucius, tengo una tarea muy importante que encargarte, una tarea que deberas realizar en solitario

-¿Una tarea para mi señor?- Pregunto con asombro

-Lucius a estas alturas ya deberías saber que eres el mejor guerrero de todos los incursores, y no solo por eso se que eres el idóneo para esto

-¿Y se podría saber de qué se trata esta tarea?- Al preguntar esto Gaffgarion le hiso un gesto para que se acercara a el

-Esta misión proviene directa mente del mismísimo Emperador, tienes que….- Le explicaba mientas mantenía fija su mirada en el lejano Nido, sostenido por el pilar de cristal que iluminaba toda la noche como una estrella

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, creo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto, lamento sinceramente que me haya tardado tanto en publicar, pero creo que no me tardare mucho en hacerlo con el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste y por lo que mas quieran comenten<strong>


	4. Una vuelta a los viejos tiempos

**Hola de nuevo locos y locas de los FanFics, hoy he decidido volver a actualizar mi historia, después de Leer los Rewievs he logrado plantearme por así decirlo metas u objetivos a corregir o mejorar y como los lectores son los que a la hora de verdad mandan, sus deseos son ordenes para mi, por lo menos en este capítulo me centrado principalmente en corregir los errores ortográficos ya que dos lectores me los han remarcado, esta vez asparte de pasarlo palabra a palabra por Word, he consultado Google, Diccionarios y WordReference para ver que estuviera empleando las palabras de una manera correcta, así que si les parece que alguna palabra está utilizada de una manera incorrecta o mal escrita háganmelo saber**

**Modificaciones:**

**De ahora en adelante cuando un personaje piense, piense en voz alta o simplemente hable solo utilizare letras cursivas**

**Cambie ciertos detalles de capítulos anteriores:**

** -Cambie el nombre de la decadente capital Imperial de Nexus a El Nexo**

** -La historia no comenzara 6 meses después si no 3 años después de los acontecimientos de Final Fantasy XIII**

**Disclaimer: Final fantasy no es de mi propiedad, es de SQUARE-ENIX, y no espero ni quiero ganar algún beneficio con este fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Una vuelta a los viejos tiempos<strong>

Después de cruzar el portal Lighting se encontraba cubierta por una extraña energía lumínica, todo lo que se veía era un fondo blanco, aunque al pasar de unos pocos interminables segundos o incluso minutos toda la energía se empezó a disipar revelando una gran estepa, no se encontraba nada a la vista en kilómetros a la redonda a excepción de un de un montículo de rocas formadas por tanto unas de gran tamaño como pequeñas a unos cuantos metros delante de ella

-_Ha ¿Dónde estoy? _Se pregunto a sí misma para luego con todas sus fuerzas levantarse del piso

-_Parece algún lugar en las estepas, apenas se logra divisar el Nido desde aquí, eso quiere decir que me debo encontrar en la parte inexplorada de ella ¿entonces qué hago ahora?_ pensó al ver los interminables kilómetros y kilómetros de las verdes y onduladas estepas

_-Así que Salí del sartén para caer en las brasas. Ya es oficial, este es el peor día de mi vida y de paso ese maldito sol no ayuda para nada, me está asando viva_. Pensó con desagrado al mirar hacia el cielo mientras se cubría los ojos del brillo del sol

Lighting no tardo en buscar refugio debajo de un gran montículo de rocas que se encontraba cerca de ella, sentándose bajo la sombra que este ofrecía, no era mucho pero era lo que había.

Mientras Lighting divagaba sobre su lamentable porvenir, se percato que entre las rocas se lograba ver lo que parecía una pequeña trampilla de madera escondida entre maleza y cubierta parcialmente por pequeñas piedras

-Esto parece una vieja trampilla, con suerte será un antiguo refugio o algo por el estilo

Después de quitar la maleza y las piedras, vio que sobre la degastada madera se lograba ver un símbolo

_-Vamos a ver, este símbolo no me parece haberlo visto en ninguna parte, Pero a la vez se me hace muy familiar, pero no sé dónde_. Después de examinar el símbolo de la entrada decidió abrir la puerta y ver que había en su interior

_-Vaya que está oscuro, no logro ver nada, gracias a los dioses que no he perdido mi linterna_. Una vez encendida logro ver que ante ella se encontraban unas pequeñas escaleras de madera que descendían a lo que parecía ser una pequeña caverna

Con cuidado descendió por las viejas, que crujían y rechinaban a cada paso

Una vez las había bajado se encontraba en lo que pareciera un pequeño túnel, sostenido por viejas vigas de madera, a sus lados se encontraban pilas y pilas de chatarra oxidada, después de cruzarlo el túnel se encontró con un espacio un poco más grande con forma de cúpula, sostenido igualmente por vigas, una vez puso un pie en el centro una voz resonó entre las paredes de la vieja sala

-Ya era hora de que llegaras humana, te estaba esperando. Oyó una peculiar y familiar voz

-¡Espera! tú eras quien me hablaba en mis sueños, esa voz no se me olvidaría nunca. Poniéndose en guardia, lista para el combate

-Sabes, si yo fuera tu bajaría esa arma, no me gustaría que alguien saliera "lastimado". Dijo terminando con un tono muy suave

-Paso, en estas circunstancias no me gustaría separarme de mi sable-pistola

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca obedecen? No me dejas otra opción humana. Terminando con una risa burlona

Luego un terrible alarido resonó entre las viejas paredes, y desde las sombras vio como surgía una amorfa criatura, indudablemente una larva Cie'th

-¡Cie'th! Realizando inmediatamente unos rápidos disparos con su sable pistola, pero este los bloqueo fácilmente con su único brazo y luego como si la ira lo hubiera poseído cargo un potente piro que casi alcanza a Lighting

-Es magia es muy poderosa para una criatura tan débil, no es una larva normal, tendré que… Pero fue interrumpida al sentir dolor en su brazo izquierdo, se sentía como una mordida, al mirar vio como otro Cie'th más pequeño que el anterior se le había enganchado, era sin dudas una especie de Chonchón

-¡Suéltame pequeño monstruo! Grito al agarrar al Cie'th y a pesar de que este le transmitió una fuerte descarga eléctrica logro quitárselo y arrojarlo contra una pared, pero mientras luchaba contra los Cie'th de entre las sombras salió un rayo de energía oscura que impacto a Lighting de lleno, haciéndola caer de rodillas

-¿Qué pasa? No pu-puedo moverme- Sintiendo como todos sus músculos se habían dormido

-Eso te pasa por no obedecerme, eres igual que los demás, nunca me dejan otra opción, son como animales, solo se les puede domesticar mediante el dolor. De entre las sombras surgió una pequeña y misteriosa criatura, aproximadamente media la mitad de la altura promedio de un humano, guardaba un enorme parecido al Fal'cie Dahaka pero obviamente también muy diferente, primero que nada estaba el tamaño, el hecho que tenía dos pequeñas patas y que no tenía una segunda cabeza detrás de su máscara si no en su lugar tenía un abundante plumaje, aunque tenía una contextura fornida era a la vez delgado y caminaba encorvado(Cosa que lo hacía ver más bajo aun), apoyándose en una especie de vara adornada con motivos tribales igual que su escaza vestimenta

Es-espera tú eras el que hablaba en mis sueños ¿Tu? Esto tiene que ser un mal chiste. Dijo al ver a la peculiar criatura que se encontraba frente a ella

-"Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada" humana, soy más de lo que aparento y espero que entiendas que pocos han llamado mi atención y mucho menos han tenido el privilegio de verme ¿No lo creen mis sirvientes. Hiso un gesto para que se le acercaran los dos Cie'ths quienes dócilmente obedecieron

-Esos Cie'ths... te obedecen ¿Pero cómo es posible? Ni siquiera los Fal'Cie pueden controlarlos

-Que puedo decir (Dando una pequeña risa) digamos que tengo mis secretos ¿verdad Corvus?-decía mientras acariciaba con sus afiladas uñas al Cie'th mas pequeño. Sabes a veces no entiendo el miedo de los humanos al convertirse en Cie'ths, son seres tan perfectos, desprovistos de cualquier tipo de sentimientos innecesarios, no tienen miedo ni dolor, evolucionar a este estado debería ser una bendición para ustedes

-¿Bendición dices? Yo diría más bien una maldición, es como si te quitaran todo y solo dejaran un cascaron vacio, es la soledad y oscuridad encarnada. Le respondió iracunda Lighting al recordar el breve momento en que ella junto a Hope, Sazh y Snow se habían convertido en Cie'th.

-Puede que al comienzo lo rechacen, pero cuando los días se convierten en meses y los meses en años, les terminara gustando.

-dejemos de rodeos maldita "Cosa" sea lo que seas, sé que no me has traído hasta acá puro para hablar de tu retorcido gusto por los Cie'ths y ni creas que me das miedo, yo he puesto en su lugar a tipos diez veces más grandes que tu.

-Lamentablemente para mi estas en lo cierto, necesito de los humanos para lograr mi más grande ambición, he tardado siglos, múltiples errores, pero sé que esta vez es diferente todas las circunstancias del juego me favorecen y las piezas están ahí solo me hace falta… "moverlas".

-Ni creas que trabajare para ti, me puedes matar si quieres, pero nunca recibiré ordenes de una "cosa" como tú. Dijo Iracunda Lighting.

-Yo no me adelantaría a los acontecimientos humana, ya te he dicho antes que serias tú quien llegado el momento me rogarías ayuda hincada a mis pies, Ese es el primer factor en mi favor, ya no tendré que "Persuadirlos" para que me obedezcan. Dime ¿A qué estarías dispuesta por salvar a tu gente? Le pregunto mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre su vara.

-¿Acaso me estás diciendo que el Nido está en peligro? Pero si es así quien o que es el peligro… esa tormenta que se avecina…

-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿A qué estarías dispuesta por salvar a tu gente?-Le volvió a preguntar esta vez con voz de mando.

-A lo que sea. Respondió con frialdad

La criatura no tardo en dar una risa de satisfacción y con un movimiento de su mano lanzo sobre Lighting una leve ráfaga de energía mágica que le permitió de nuevo sentir sus extremidades

-Esa tormenta tiene nombre, y su nombre es "El Imperio" su reputación es tan temida como sus fuerzas, sin mi ayuda tu gente no tendrá ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir. Dijo con un tono oscuro

-El Imperio… Ellos son gente de Paals ¿Cómo Fang y Vanille?, si hablamos con ellos tal vez atiendan a razones y esto no pase a mayores

-Podría ser humana, pero solo si no se tratara del Imperio, muchas tribus y clanes han intentado parlamentar con ellos y lo único que han conseguido en probar en carne propia el acero y las balas imperiales, que no te engaña su nombre el Imperio no es más que un grupo de barbaros y salvajes, una mera sombre de la civilización. Te podría contar más pero ahora no es el momento de charlar

-Y acaso pretendes que yo sola le plante cara a ese "Imperio" del que hablas. le pregunto Ligthing

-Por ahora si, pero para tu suerte no será por mucho tiempo, durante nuestro camino nos haremos con numerosos aliados que nos ayudaran en nuestro cometido, todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir mi plan a pie de la letra, es a prueba de fallos

-¿Un plan dices? Ósea que ya debes tener todo planificado, dado ese caso ¿Qué es lo primero que sugieres que haga? Inquirió Lighting

-La primera tarea será relativamente fácil, consiste en garantizar la ayuda de un poderoso aliado que se encuentra durmiente…Ragnarok, según la información que recolecto tu "predecesor" ahora mismo se encuentra en el núcleo del puente que sostiene el Nido, siendo el sustento del mismo, si conseguimos su apoyo contaremos con un poderoso aliado. Al terminar empezó a canalizar energía oscura en su mano

-Liberar a Fang y Vanille… pensé que me ibas a pedir otra cosa, sabes esto si lo hago con gusto, otra cosa ya que vamos a trabar juntos se podría saber quién demonios eres

-¿Fang y qué? como digas humana y ya que preguntas es bueno saber el nombre de tu amo ¿no crees? puedes llamarme Exul pero que tal si nos "conocemos" mejor mas adelante, el tiempo apremia y cuando se trata del Imperio cada segundo cuenta. Cada vez la energía de su mano crecía más y mas formando una esfera de energía oscura que emitía pequeños rayos

-Espera ¿qué diablos vas a ser con eso? Le pregunto nerviosa

-¿esto? Mirando su mano. es solo para devolverte tus poderes de Lu'cie, sentirás una sensación "extraña" al comienzo, pero pronto te acostumbraras. Una vuelta a los viejos tiempos ¿Qué te parece?-A cada segundo que pasaba la energía en su mano aumentaba, emitiendo cada vez mas rayos

-¿Lu'cie? No espera- Pero haciendo caso o miso de sus protestas lanzo la pequeña esfera de energía oscura concentrada directo a Lighting, impactándole directamente en el pecho, donde antes tenía su marca, esa energía al recorrer todo su cuerpo como una descargar eléctrica le produjo un dolor insoportable que poco a poco le fue haciendo perder el conocimiento hasta que su visión se fue nublando y se desvaneció

* * *

><p><strong>Lago Bresha<strong>

El Lago Bresha, en antaño este lago se localizaba peligrosamente cerca de la corteza exterior, aunque en su momento estas zonas fueron habitadas, durante y después de la guerra de transgresión la población de estas áreas fue evacuada a la parte más interior del Nido ya que debido a su cercanía con Paals ese seria de los primeros lugares en ser invadidos.

El Lago termino siendo cristalizado por el Fal'Cie Anima que durante la purga fue derribado por un ataque de las fuerzas del P.S.I.C.O.M, provocando así su caída sobre el gran lago, pero al caer termino liberando una gigantesca cantidad de energía que cristalizo un su totalidad el gran lago, dejando un escenario de escarpada dos caminos, cumbres y acantilados formados por pura enteramente de cristal.

Pero entre el escarpado terreno de cristal, en un pequeño claro se encontraba una figura humana tendida sobre lo que parecía haber sido una especie de altar, aunque ya solo quedaba la deteriorada fachada de este

-_Don-donde estoy…, me siento como se me hubiera arroyado un tren. Maldito seas Exul_. Pero en ese momento un solo pensamiento vino a su mente

-_Mierda mierda mierda que no este, por los dioses que no esté ¡Que no esté_! Rogaba mientras empezaba a bajar lentamente el sierre de su suéter mientras temía lo peor

_-¿Pero qué?_ Cambiado a una expresión de calma al mirar y percatarse de que no tenía la marca. _Por un momento pensé que todo iba a volver comenzar, parece que hoy es mi día de suerte o esa criatura era un charlatán._ Pero su alegría no duro mucho al ver que se encontraba otra vez en medio la nada pero con la diferencia que en un lago de cristal lleno de monstruos y bestias salvajes

-_Otra vez no, porque demonios me tiene que pasar esto a mí, creía que las estepas eran malas pero este lugar es aún peor, pero no me puedo rendir, no ahora, he sobrevivido a mucho como para terminar muriendo acá, sé que puedo salir de esta y si Exul tenía razón incluso puede que logre sacar a Fang y Vanille de aquí._ Recuperando un poco sus animo y moral, se bajo del altar y empezó a bajar las escaleras de este

Mientras bajaba las viejas escaleras del altar en uno de los escalones vio como había una pequeña caja, claramente se notaba que no podía llevar mucho tiempo ahí, pegada a la cerradura se encontraba una pequeña nota de papel

_-Esto de seguro lo habrá dejado Fausto, así que ese condenado me ha dejado aquí tirada, no estoy segura de sus intenciones pero si puede ayudar a Fang y Vanille por ahora tendré que seguirle la corriente_. Arrancando la note de la caja empezó a leerla

* * *

><p><strong>Una Nota de Exul<strong>

_Humana en este caja te dejado todo lo que necesitas por ahora, Un viejo pero fiable transmisor que nos servirá para comunicarnos en todo momento, por ahora, solo tienes que activarlo y un pequeño cristal aunque ahora no será de mucha utilidad será vital para completar nuestra primera tarea, llegado el momento sabrás que hacer con él, pero cuídalo como si de él dependiera tu vida._

_Sobre tus poderes Lu'cie, puede que tarden cierto tiempo en activarse y por cierto hay algo que no te había dicho, aunque te he devuelto tus poderes, solo ha sido de manera parcial aunque para tu suerte ha sido sin tu marca. Lo común es que los Fal'cie señalen a quienes quieran que los dioses nombren como Lu'cie pero yo he logrado obtener algo de ese poder divino. Te explicare más en otro momento_

* * *

><p><em>-¿Sin la marca? Nunca había oído hablar de algo parecido, pero igual siempre es bueno contar con todos los beneficios de ser un Lu'cie sin sus desventajas, entonces vamos a abrir esto<em>. Al abrirla vio con en su interior se encontraba un viejo brazalete y a un lado un pequeño cristal de un color purpura que emitía un leve brillo oscuro, recogió el Brazalete y se lo puso a pesar de segur las instrucciones de Fausto parecía no recibir ninguna señal, luego recogió el cristal y después de observarlo un poco lo guardo en su bolso

_-Entonces ahora voy por... _Mirando todo a su alrededor solo vio un camino posible a tomar- por ahí-Dijo señalando con su dedo

Después de caminar varias horas por el escarpado sendero de cristal pareciera que no iba a encontrar nada en ese desolado lago dominado por los imponentes restos del vestigio de Paals en todo momento, pero sin otro remedio no lo toco otra que seguir caminando, después de llegar a la cima de una pequeña colina de cristal desde donde se podía observar varios kilómetros a la redonda

No parece haber nada por acá, después de todo es un lago de cristal- Pero de repente logro ver unas ruinas a lo lejos, de la cual parecía provenir luces- Que será eso, parece como un viejo templo o algo por el estilo, quizás debería irme en esa dirección, tal vez haya alguien-sonó un ruido de interferencia desde su brazalete que después de unos segundo paro

-Exul ¿eres tú? Pregunto Lighting a través del Transmisor

-Efectivamente humana, Corvus estaba recabando información, información valiosa que tal vez te pueda resultar útil

-Pues empieza hablar de una vez, no me gusta dejar de moverme en este lugar

-Según tengo entendido, un nuevo grupo que se hace llamar la "Academia" esta actualmente activo en el Lago Bresha

-Así que ellos deben ser los que están en aquellas ruinas. Dijo pensativa Lighting. Dime que están haciendo acá

-Lamentablemente Corvus no pudo conseguir nada mas, tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma, tal vez ellos sepan alguna forma de llegar al puente

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Bueno de algo servirá, como dijiste tal vez ellos sepan cómo llegar al puente

-Excelente, mientras yo tengo que encargarme de los preparativos para mi nueva morada, esta vieja cueva ya no es digna de un ser como yo. Volviéndose a oír el ruido de interferencia para luego perderse la señal

_-Esas ruinas están muy lejos, de seguro tardare un buen rato en llegar a ellas, más vale que Exul sepa lo que hace porque si no va a aprender lo que es bueno de verdad_. Decidida decidió proseguir a su destino

Después de andar por unas cuantas horas más, por terrenos difíciles e insoportables para una persona común, logro llegar a una cima de cristal desde donde se podría apreciar a la antigua estructura en ruinas, igual que el resto solo quedaba la fachada aunque en su interior había numerosas tiendas y estructuras, y de su interior parecía oírse a lo lejos ruidos de maquinaria pesada, a la entrada había una barricada hecha de escombros y para su suerte logro ver que también unos cuantos Guardias protegiéndola, aunque esto a la vez también la desconcertaba ya que no entendía por qué se encontraban en este desolado y muerto lugar

-_Con que la Guardia aun está presente en el Nido después de todo, quizás si haya algo de razón en lo que decía Fausto pero ahora como hago para entrar, no puedo llegar así como así a una de estas instalaciones de seguro terminarían cosiéndome a balazos_. Pero fue interrumpida al oír unos ruidos detrás de ella y al voltear vio como desde detrás de un montículo de cristal salió Guardia, aunque parecía un poseso y la apuntaba en todo momento con su rifle de asalto parecía que en el fondo estaba más asustado que ella misma

-¡Mueves un solo dedo y te mato! ¿Acaso crees que somos idiotas o qué? tal vez hayan logrado hacer de las suyas en Bodhum ¡pero acá ni lo sueñen! Le gritaba un furioso mientras le intentaba quitar el seguro a su arma

-¡Espera un momento! No dispares soy un miembro de la Guardia también, una Ranger, solo déjame mostrarte… Pero fue interrumpida por el Guardia

-Buen intento, pero a nosotros siempre se nos informa de la llegada de nuevas tropas y no hemos oído nada sobre que enviaran un Ranger, así que si ya no tienes mas historias que inventar quedas bajo arresto, así que ándate con cuidado que mira que hoy no ha sido mi mejor día. Haciéndole un gesto con su arma para que descendiera por la pequeña colina que llevaba a las ruinas donde se encontraba el campamento de la Academia

-Por mí no hay problema, ya verán que digo la verdad y otra cosa ¿quien se supone que está al mando en este agujero? Le pregunto Lighting a su captor con tranquilidad

-Calla, calla de una vez, ya te dije que serraras el pico

-Es que necesito hablar con quien este al mando para probar de una vez por todas que si soy una Ranger, que puedo decir no me sienta nada bien que me tengan apuntada con armas todo el tiempo

-¿Y sabes que mas no te va a sentar bien si sigues hablando? ¡Una bala! Así que cállate y sigue caminando que ya casi llegamos

Después de caminar apenas unos pocos metros llegaron a la entrada de la vieja estructura, ya solo quedando la fachada de lo que en antaño parecía haber sido una imponente edificación, en su deteriorado interior ya solo se encontraban tiendas que llenaban hasta el último rincón de la estructura, pero hubo algo que atrajo su atención, en uno de los viejos muros había un gran agujero que parecía llevar a una especie de túnel o caverna del cual prevenía un fuerte ruido de maquinaria

-¡Es aquí! Grito el Guardia parando en frio mientras señalaba con su mano la tienda que se encontraba en medio del campamento

-¿Disculpa?

-No es que querías hablar con quien estuviera al mando, bueno, esa es la tienda del jefe de seguridad del campamento ¡Así que entra! Dándole un empujón que la introdujo dentro de la tienda, ahí se encontró cara a cara con la última persona en el mundo con quien quisiera encontrarse en ese preciso momento

-¿Mar-Marcus? Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, la última vez que nos vimos estabas destinado al cuartel general. Le pregunto asombrada

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo Farron, tenía entendido que estabas de retiro después de lo que sucedió en Yaschas, pero sin embargo tú estás aquí y no en Bodhum ¿Cómo puedes explicar eso?

-Estoy en una misión secreta, eso ya se lo dije a tus gorilas pero es imposible razonar con ellos, tal vez contigo sea diferente

-¿Misiones secretas? ¿A Rangers fuera de servicio? Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma Farron. Johnson (Dirigiéndose a un operador que estaba cerca de él) Verifica el estado de la Ranger Farron

-¡Como ordene señor! Afirmo mientras verificaba la información de Lighting en una de las terminales

-Ahora si Marcus ¿se puede saber cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí de buenas a primeras? Le pregunto mientras el operador buscaba la información

-Digamos que después de ciertas acciones heroicas y la muerte de unos cuantos oficiales durante el ataque a Bodhum sobraban los puestos y escaseaban los hombres cualificados, así que me dieron este trabajo, aunque no es lo que esperaba, cuidarles el culo a un montón de niños exploradores mientras pierden el tiempo en medio de la nada no debería ser labor de la Guardia, deberíamos estar planeando el contraataque contra esos cerdos de Graham

-Tal vez Graham no sea nuestra verdadera amenaza… Musito Lighting

-¿Entonces quien? ¿Los ovejones de Paals o los chocobos? Le pregunto con un tono burlón

-Sabes no le prestes atención a lo que digo y mejor preocúpate por tus cosas. Dirigiéndose al operador. ¡¿Entonces cuanto más te vas a tardar?

-Hee… solo un momento. Revisando la pantalla. ¿Claire Farron verdad? Ranger. Estado… Activo

-¿Activo? Pero si hace nada… tiene que haber algún error, tiene que haberlo, vuelve a buscarlo. Le ordeno algo nervioso Marcus

-No lo hay señor y además como Ranger tiene carta blanca, así que creo ya no podremos retenerla, tal vez si sea verdad lo que decía

-¡Me cago en la puta…! Este tiene que ser tu día de suerte Farron, voy a investigar qué demonios estás haciendo aquí y si mientas mas te vale que ya no estés por aquí cuando me entere

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? si no te importa voy a terminar con lo que vine a hacer acá en primer lugar. Prosiguiendo a salir de la tienda

Después de salir de la tienda, se encontró con las frías miradas de dos Guardias, pasando de largo de ellos se dirigió al agujero que en primer lugar había llamado su atención, al acercase vio que ante ella había una especie de caverna de cristal que parecía descender en dirección de la corteza exterior y por lo tanto el pilar de cristal que sostenía el Nido, apenas estuvo fuera de la vista de los Guardias empezó a correr ya que he ya sabía que lo que había pasado tenía que haber sido un error ya que tal como Marcus dijo ella había sido puesta fuera de servicio desde la misión en los Montes Yaschas y que apareciera como activa solo se podría deber a un error que no tardarían mucho en descubrir. Ahora no le quedaba otro remedio más que encontrar la forma de llegar al pilar lo más rápido posible, Marcus siempre había sentido una extraña aversión u odio hacia ella y sabía que esta situación le podía servir de excusa para terminar con ella de una vez por todas.

Después de solo haber caminado por los túneles unos cuantos minutos se dio cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de donde estaba, caminaba a ciegas en lo que parecía ser un interminable laberinto de cristal, fue en ese momento cuando empezó a oír pasos que se aproximaban cada vez mas y mas desde atrás de ella, al voltear vio como desde de una esquina salía una joven que al verla le dirigió una sonrisa

-Hoye ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo nerviosa ¿No estarás perdida? Le pregunto la joven a Lighting

-¿Yo perdida? No, no, no… es que acabo de llegar y supongo que estos túneles me ponen algo nerviosa, por cierto me llamo Lighting

-¡Es un placer! Yo soy Jane, tranquila que a todos nos da algo de miedo este lugar al principio aunque veraz que en unos cuantos días se te pasara ¡Así como la vez! La intento animar eufóricamente

-Sí, sí de seguro se me pasa al rato… Jane ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-¡Claro! Después de todo estoy para ayudar

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que me encuentro algo desorientada en estos túneles y no sé si como tú ya debes llevar un tiempo aquí puedas enseñármelos

-¡Entonces es tu día de suerte! Porque ahora mismo me dirigía a realizar una ronda de mantenimiento, porque no me acompañas y así de paso aprovechas para familiarizarte un poco con el lugar ¡Vamos sígueme! Enérgicamente emprendió marcha haciéndole un gesto a Lighting para que la siguiera quien después de soltar un suspiro decidió seguirla seguirla

Pudiera que Jane no aparentara mucho debido a su corta edad y forma de ser, pero si algo se tenía que admitir era la fluidez y naturalidad con la que se movía en los túneles del Lago Bresha, se podría decir que los conocía como la palma de su propia mano. Si alguien sabia de alguna forma de llegar al pilar ¡Era ella!

-Así que Nueva Bodhum ha decidido mandarnos más gente ¿Es raro sabes? Después del atentado las demás ciudades no nos han enviado más Guardias a ninguna de nuestras instalaciones, más bien los han retirado, he oído por un amigo que en Paddra el Coronel Thadalfus ordeno que todas las tropas dispuestas en la excavación regresaran a Nautilius, Solo quedaron unos cuantos hombres del Jefe Hanlon para mantener a raya a los Monstruos. Le conto con preocupación Jane

-Corren tiempos difíciles para todos niña y algo me dice que se avecinan aun peores, te puedo asegurar que no solo la Academia está atravesando estos tiempos si no todos

-En eso tienes razón pero por más duele ver como los que antes nos apoyaban nos abandonan a nuestra suerte, si las cosas no mejoran temo que incluso Hanlon retire a sus hombres y ahí si será nuestro fin. Le explicaba mientras seguían caminando por los túneles

-¿No han pensado en entrenar a sus propios Guardias? Le pregunto Lighting obteniendo de ella solo una risa

-(Riéndose) ¿Nosotros soldados? Te imaginas a mi andando por ahí con un arma y uniformada (Riéndose todavía más fuerte)

-Bueno ¿y que es esa ropa que llevas? A mí me parece un uniforme

-No entiendes (Riéndose) nosotros somos gente de Ciencia, no sobreviviríamos ni un segundo en un combate, además nuestro fin es plenamente científico y ni siquiera tenemos una ciudad propia ni fuente de ingresos estables, nos sustentamos únicamente de lo que nos dan las grandes Ciudades Estado ¿Estás segura que entiendes que es la Academia? ¿No leíste el informe que les dan a todos los Guardias antes de llegar? Le pregunto con un tono de broma

¿El informe? Si lo leí… es que no se estos últimos días he estado un poco distraída. Como fuera lugar así que no lo prestes mucha atención a lo que te diga. Le respondió nerviosa mientras se frotaba la nuca

-Tranquila no pasa nada. Por cierto ya casi llegamos al ascensor, desde ahí podremos bajar a los niveles inferiores y así conoces el resto del lugar

-Por mí no hay problema… (Murmurando para ella misma) con tal que descendamos

-¡Ya llegamos! Grito Jane al ver el gran Ascensor de carga que se encontraba frente a ellas dos

-Jum ¿Y hasta donde desciende?-Pregunto Lighting una vez dentro

-Mira aquí (Mostrándole la interfaz holográfica del ascensor) Este es el primer nivel donde estamos, este él según y el otro el tercero. Ahora iremos al Nivel 3. Pero antes de presionar fue interrumpida por Lighting

-¿Y ese último a donde va? Señalándole el que se encontraba por debajo del 3

-¿Ese? Ese es el último nivel, casi llega al Pilar que sostiene el Nido, pero aun no es seguro ni lo hemos explorado

-¿Me puedes llevar ahí? Le pregunto Lighting con un tono frio

-Claro pero como te dije aun es inseguro y… Pero se dejo de hablar al sentir como Lighting la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo

-Insisto. Le susurro en el oído mientras desenvainaba con su otra mano su sable pistola

-Bu-bueno si me lo pides así ¿Cómo puede decirte que no? Marco temblorosa una contraseña en la interfaz y luego presiono el último nivel, una vez hecho Lighting la soltó y esta no tardo en salir corriendo poco antes de que las grandes puertas del ascensor de carga empezaran a serrarse y momentos después con un temblor se empezó a sentir como empezaba a descender lentamente

Después de lo que pareció un descenso interminable hacia el abismo infinito, el gran ascensor se detuvo estrepitosamente para luego empezar a abrirse sus puertas produciendo un estridente ruido

Al salir se encontró ante una especie de saliente cercada repleta de letreros que advertían sobre los peligros de la zona para cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido para aventurarse en la zona

Usando su sable pistola a modo de palanca logro abrió la puerta del cercado que se podría decir que no llevaba a ninguna parta ya que tan solo a unos cuantos metros después terminaba la saliente, quedando ante sí solo un gran vacio

-_Muy bien ¿y ahora qué? _Pensó al observar el gran abismo que por extraño que pareciera el fondo se encontraba completamente iluminado, tenía que ser una parte del pilar ya que no había otra explicación para dicha luz.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta abajo, después de observar un rato se dio cuenta que todo el lugar se encontraba lleno de pequeñas salientes como en las que se encontraba ella parada, todas estaban muy juntas haciendo posible que saltando de saliente en saliente pudiera llegar al fondo en cuestión de unas horas, sería una tarea extenuante pero no imposible ¡No para ella!

Tomando algo de aire mientras miraba fijamente la saliente más cercana, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para así lograr tomar algo de impulso, solo un pensamiento le vino a la mente en ese momento y era que Exul cumpliera su palabra por que una vez empezara a descender no iba a ver manera posible de regresar, pero haciendo a un lado sus dudas y miedos uso todo su valor y Salto

* * *

><p><strong>Nueva Bodhum<strong>

Después del ataque de los Remanentes, la otrora bulliciosa ciudad de Nueva Bodhum se encontraba ahora en un silencio sepulcral, sus calles ahora desiertas y la visión de las ruinas aun llameantes de lo que fue anteriormente la imponente sede de la Guardia de Nueva Bodhum era más que suficiente para romperle el corazón hasta al más fuerte de sus ciudadanos

De entre tota soledad y silencio, apareció la imagen de un gran hombre que recorría cabizbajo las tristes y desoladas calles mientras se dirigía a su hogar, su mirada reflejaba el gran peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros en ese momento, yendo a un paso lento como si quisiera retrasar su llegada lo máximo posible

Al dar vuelta en una esquina paró en seco, alzando la mirada observo temeroso la última casa del camino alcanzándose a oír una sola palabra "Serah…" segundos después empezó a dirigirse hacia ella lentamente

Cruzando la pequeña valla atravesó el jardín de la vivienda hasta quedar en frente de la entrada de la casa donde volvió a parar en seco, ahí mismo se hiso una pregunta "Ahora como demonios se supone que haga esto". Llevándose la mano derecha al bolsillo de su abrigo saco una pequeña llave la cual introdujo cuidadosamente en la cerradura así abriendo la puerta.

-¡¿Serah? Pregunto al aire Snow mientras serraba la puerta tras de sí.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna fue hacia la sala de estar, donde se encontró con Serah quien se encontraba recostada plácidamente en el sofá de la sala, parecía no haberse percatado de la llegada de Snow

- Serah ¿Estas despierta? Le pregunto silenciosamente al verla tendida en el sofá

-Ummm Snow. Musito mientras de Frotaba los ojos. Si estoy despierta. Le respondió aun entre dormida mientras soltaba un gran bostezo y estiraba los brazos. Solo estaba descansando los ojos, anoche no pude dormir nada, no podía dejar de pensar en Lighting… ¡Lighting! Al recordar a su hermana se paro literalmente de un salto y sobresaltada sujeto las manos de Snow

-¡Por favor por favor! Por lo que más quieras dime que sabido algo de Claire ¡Dime que está bien! ¡Dime que volverá a casa! Prácticamente rogándole que le respondiera que sí, que todo hiba a estar bien, pero lamentablemente solo con ver la expresión de su cara era más que suficiente para darse cuenta que era lo que había pasado

-Lo siento Serah… Lo siento. Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Snow

Al oír estas palabras, no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara y romper en llanto. Esto no puede ser verdad… tiene que ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, Claire no puede estar…¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-¡Escúchame Serah! Le grito Snow mientras la sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros al ver que le había dado un ataque de nervios. ¡Tienes que Calmarte! Es en estos momentos donde uno tiene que hacer uso de toda su fuerza y salir adelante, es lo que hubiera querido Lighting

-Si para esto es que hay que ser fuerte… Yo no quiero ser fuerte. Le dijo algo más calmada aunque aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Snow, por favor hay algo que debo saber ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo murió mi hermana?

-Aun no lo tengo del todo claro, pero por lo que me han dicho los Guardias Lighting junto con otros cuantos realizaron un último esfuerzo con la intención de retomar el cuartel general y así forzar a los Remanentes a retroceder. Pero ninguno de los que participo en el contraataque sobrevivió, ya sea a causa del combate contra los Remanentes o al momento de las explosiones

-Lighting. Sabía que tenía que haberte detenido ¿Por qué permití que te marcharas? Sintiendo en ese momento como la invadía un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad, aunque sabía que poco o nada pudo haber hecho para disuadir a su hermana de no salir y enfrentarse a los Remanentes

-No te culpes Serah. Lighting nunca se hubiera podido haber quedado de brazos cruzados en una situación así, iría en contra de su naturaleza (Dándole un abrazo) Mira, mejor porque no vas y descansas un poco amor, creo que te vendría bien en este momento ¿Si?-Obteniendo de ella simplemente una leve afirmación con su cabeza, acto seguido se levanto del sofá y se fue caminando lentamente hacia el pequeño corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios, Snow automáticamente se levanto también para seguirla pero mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombre ella le pidió "Me gustaría estar unos momentos a solas Snow" Dirigiéndole una Mirada lastimosa, volvió a sentarse tranquilamente en el sofá

Camino hasta el final de pequeño pasillo, deteniéndose al frente de la última puerta a la derecha de este, pero justo cuando la iba abrir se detuvo y se dio media vuelta quedando así al frente de la puerta a la izquierda del pasillo, después de quedársele observando unos segundos empezó a aproximarse con recelo, temerosa puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y empezó a girarla lentamente hasta que se oyó como se abría la cerradura de esta, recelosa paso a la pequeña habitación, la habitación de Lighting, su hermana, sentándose cuidadosamente en la cama de esta como si temiera dañar algunas de sus pertenencias, ahí se quedo en silencio, sola, observando, recordando varios de los momentos más felices que había pasado con su hermana, cuando bajo la mirada vio a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesita de noche, una fotografía de ella junto a su hermana, había sido hace tiempo, ella tendría alrededor de 13 años y Lighting 16, fue un poco después de que su madre falleciera a causa de la enfermedad, quedando así ambas completamente solas, fue a partir de ese momento donde su hermana tubo que crecer y convertirse en un adulto, obviando así su juventud, cosa que Serah no perdió, motivo por el cual a veces se siente algo culpable, ya que mientras ella disfrutaba de su niñez y juventud, su hermana tenía que salir y trabajar para así poder mantenerlas a las dos y garantizarle así una vida mejor a Serah

-"Me acuerdo de esta ocasión" Pensó al mirar y recordar el momento en el que fue tomada la foto "Fue el día en el que Lighting se unió al cuerpo de los Guardianes de Nueva Bodhum, vaya, ni siquiera en ese momento pudo sonreír" En ese instante no pudo evitar que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al ver la cara sosaina y de amargada que tenía Lighting en esa foto, en realidad casi todo el tiempo, a veces pensaba ¿Era tan difícil tener una sonrisa en vez en cuando? Claro tampoco como Vanille, pero ya saben como se dice "_Ni calvo ni con dos pelucas_" pero esa pequeña sonrisa fue efímera, se fue casi tan rápido como apareció, Serah no tardo en volverse a dar cuenta que nunca mas volvería a ver a su hermana, ya no hablarían mas, ya no compartiría sus problemas o dudas con ella, ya solo quedaba en sus recuerdos. Tomando la fotografía con sus dos manos, luego presionándola contra su pecho, se acostó de medio lado en la cama y con los ojos llorosos musitó "Hermana…"

* * *

><p>Entretanto. La sepulcral tranquilidad y silencio del pilar fue perturbada estrepitosamente por un grito, Sobreviniéndole después un golpe seco, después, todo volvió ser calma y tranquilidad, siendo tal, que hasta se podría ser capaz de escuchar la respiración de una persona incluso a metros de distancia y el oír de una gota al caer sobre un estanque.<p>

Sobre el suelo de la sobrecogedora fosa, se encontraba un cuerpo humano, tendido sobre un fino charco de sangre. Inerte. Pero imprevistamente un tenue resplandor empezó a brotar de su pecho, latiendo como si de un corazón se tratase, aumentando su ritmo paulatinamente, luego provino el milagro y el antes inerte cuerpo empezaron producirse unos pequeños espasmos, primero fueron los dedos, luego los brazos y finalmente entreabrió los ojos

-_Aaaggghhh…. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estoy muerta? _Musito al ver que se encontraba en el fondo de la fosa qué momentos atrás había estado descendiendo.

_-Aun no es tu hora. _Oyó como le susurraron en el oído, pero al girar la cabeza para ver quien le había hablado, no había nadie

Lighting se sentó bruscamente y miro hacia todos lados rápidamente

-_Esa voz ¿Era de una mujer? ¿Estaré volviéndome loca?_ Pero al bajar mirada un poco, vio que se encontraba sentada sobre un charco de sangre, de su propia sangre, sin tardar se paso las manos por todo el cuerpo, pero aunque sus ropas tenían algo de sangre no lograba ver ni sentir ninguna herida _¿Estaré en shock? _Se pregunto, pero era extraño, se sentía bien ¡no!, más bien, mejor que nunca, como nueva, sentía que en ese momento podía realizar cualquier cosa, cualquier tarea, cualquier enfoque. Sensación que no había sentido desde que…

Lighting como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, empezó a bajar lentamente el sierre de su suéter, cuando su pecho quedo al descubierto, fue como si su mundo se hubiera desmoronado

_-¿Por qué, por qué? ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? _Clamo hacia al infinito, con tal fuerzo que el eco resonó en toda la caverna

_-¿Acaso los dioses se han confraternizado para desgraciarme la vida? _Se pregunto desesperanzada mientras miraba la nueva marca que había aparecido en su pecho, era diferente a la de Paals, pero tampoco era la del Nido ¿Entonces de quien era? En ese momento no le importaba, lo único que sabía era que ahora mismo estaba condenada, ya sea por omisión o por fracasar en su enfoque, lo cual conllevaría a su conversión en Cie'th o también igualmente si cumplía su enfoque estaría condenada a una eternidad de cristal

Lighting se levanto del suelo y miro hacia arriba, hacia la cima de la caverna o fosa de cristal, ahí vino otro pensamiento a su mente _¿Cómo sobrevive a esa caída? _Lighting casi no recordaba nada, solo recuerdos vagos de cuando iba saltando de saliente en saliente, todo había salido según lo planeado, pero, cuando iba como por la mitad del trayecto al saltar hacia una saliente dio un paso en falso y de ahí en adelante hasta que despertó todo está en blanco, no sabía que había pasado, pero, si algo era seguro es que había sido uno caída desde una altura mortal, incluso para una Lu'Cie, esto la llevo a concluir que alguna fuerza tuvo que haberla salvado de un destino fatal ¿Habría sido esa fuerza la que la habría marcado? ¿Sería esa voz que le hablo esa fuerza? ¿Para qué me habrá salvado? Todas estas preguntas y más venían a su mente, preguntas que tuvo que hacer a un lado ya que ese no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para buscar respuestas, tal vez Exul pueda saber algo o incluso puede que esté relacionado con esa fuerza, aunque lo dudaba ya que ambos son totalmente opuestos, mientras que Exul emanaba Egoísmo, malicia, vanidad, ambición la voz que le hablo era todo lo contrario, era como una voz maternal amorosa, preocupada, piadosa pero a la vez que también se sentía en ella una gran tristeza

Lighting volvió a mirar hacia arriba y dio un suspiro.

-_Al menos ya sé que por ahí no puedo volver. _Observando más detenidamente a su alrededor advirtió que a la derecha de donde encontraba había un puente de cristal, que cruzaba un vacio sin fondo, al otro lado incrustada en el cristal se encontraba una gran esfera de cristal que emitia una calida energía, si le preguntasen, dirían que solo un Snow cualquiera se atrevería a cruzarlo, era largo, estrecho y de dudosa seguridad, pareciera que se podía venir abajo en cualquier momento con la mas mínima brisa, pero no habían más opciones, era eso o sentarse y esperar a otro milagro.

Recelosa se aproximo hacia la base del puente y le dio unos fuertes pisotones, pero este permaneció firme e inamovible, así que prosiguió a andar sobre este despacio paso a paso, cuando llego a la parte más fina del puente (La mitad) empezó a oír como comenzaba a crujir el puente produciendo que se le helaran los pelos de la nuca. _Que no se caiga por favor. _Rogo, pareciendo que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas el puente dejo de crujir y cuidadosamente reanudo el paso hasta cruzarlo por completo

Mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro observo el puente y Levanto las cejas en señal de satisfacción

_-Por fin algo de suerte en este día de perros. _Dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la mano

Al volver a dirigir la mirada hacia delante, se quedo observando por un rato la gran esfera de cristal que se encontraba ante ella _¿Sera este el Nucleó? _Se pregunto

Lighting cruzo los brazos llevándose luego uno de estos hacia el mentón en señal de desconcierto

-_Tiene que serlo, si, tiene que serlo. Entonces Fang y Vanille. _

Ella dio unos pasos hacia delante para observar mejor la esfera de cristal pero se detuvo rápidamente al sentir como uno de sus bolsillos empezó a vibrar, al abrirlo para ver que era salió disparado como una bala el pequeño cristal que horas atrás le había dado Exul, este quedo levitando justo al frente de núcleo, como si de imanes se tratara cada uno empezó a despedir rayos de energía que chocaban unos contra otros.

-¿_Pero qué? _Musito Lighting mientras observaba como cada vez el pequeño cristal oscuro cobraba más energía, una vez pareció haber obtenido su carga total es empezó a girar sobre su eje, luego lentamente fue rotando hasta quedar una de sus puntas alineado con el núcleo

_-¡Fang Vanille! _Fue lo único que alcanzo a salir de la boca de Lighting antes de que el pequeño cristal saliera disparado y perforara el núcleo conllevando así una fuerte liberación de energía de este último, que arrojo al piso a Lighting unos cuantos metros atrás

Al levantar cabeza para mirar que había pasado, se encontró con núcleo oscuro y en frente de él se encontraban dos estatuas de cristal

_¿F-Fang, Vanille?_ Balbuceo al reconocer a las dos figuras de cristal que se encontraban frente a ella

No se preocupen chicas, voy a encontrar la forma de sacarlas de acá. Pero sin ni siquiera darle tiempo a acercárseles ambas estatuas se desintegraron en partículas de luz

_-¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡Fang! ¡Vanille!_ Grito en vano al aire

Lighting cayó de rodillas sobre el piso mientras observaba como las pequeñas partículas de luz se iban difuminando en el aire

-_Estuve tan cerca… lo sé ¿Qué hice mal? ¡Maldito seas Exul! Si les ha pasado algo a ellas juro que_… Pero fue interrumpida al sentir como alguien se aproximaba desde atrás

Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Así que esta era tu misión, Farron?

Al levantarse y voltear hacia atrás, vio que Marcus junto con otros dos Guardias la habían seguido

-¿Marcus? ya me preguntaba por qué tardabas tanto

-No se tu, pero las circunstancias tal como están no pintan nada bien para ti, desapareces de Nueva Bodhum así como así, luego reapareces en una zona restringida como por arte de magia ¿No se pero no cuadra?

-Ya te dije que estaba en una misión secreta

-¿Enserio? Pues eso no dice tu historial, tal como te dije en cuanto te fuiste me puse a investigar más a fondo ¿Y a que no adivinas que encontré?

Marcus se llevo la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco un pequeño PAD de datos que arrojo a Lighting

-Capitana Claire Farron. Estado: Desaparecida en combate. Ultima vez vista durante un intento fallido de recuperar el Cuartel General de manos de los remanentes, ningún sobreviviente, presunción de muerte

-Sabes Lighting, los únicos que sobrevivieron a esa explosión fueron los Remanentes ¿Sabes por qué? porque lo tenían todo planeado y escaparon en sus naves momentos antes de la explosión. Es curioso sabes que tu también hayas sobrevivido

-¿Acaso estas intentando insinuar algo Marcus? Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Solo digo que hay una sola explicación posible para que estés aquí parada frente a mí en este preciso momento

Marcus hizo un movimiento con su mano como una señal para que los dos Guardias que lo acompañaban prepararan sus armas

-Marcus, te juro que no es lo que parece no hagas nada estúpido de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir, no quiero tener que matarte

-No te preocupes Farron, hoy solo uno de los dos saldrá vivo de este lugar y no serás tú, tenlo por hecho

En ese momento una sombra callo de las alturas de la caverna justo de tras de los tres hombres, esta sombra resulto ser un hombre vestido con un ajustado traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de la cara la cual cubría con una máscara parecida a un demonio, este desenvaino dos espadas y tranquilamente se fue aproximando por detrás a los tres hombres

Sin darles tiempo de ni siquiera reaccionar el hombre vestido de negro le rompió el cuello a uno de los Guardias, acto seguido le corto el cuello al otro quien apenas estaba empezando a dar la vuelta en ese momento, Marcus que reacción más rápido logro efectuar unos cuantos disparos que casi le impactan, pero el misterioso hombre logro desarmarlo con un rápido movimiento para luego atravesarle el pecho con unas de sus espadas, poniéndole así fin a la vida de Marcus

El hombre al ver a Lighting, no intento atacarla, simplemente clavo una de sus espadas en el piso mientras reposaba la otra sobre su hombro, con su mano libre se quito la máscara que le cubría, revelando así el rostro de un joven de hombre de larga cabellera negra, arrojando su máscara al piso volvió a coger su otra espada con la cual señalo a Lighting

¡Yo soy Lucius, del clan Ironbite de El Nexo y ha llegado tu hora demonio!

Gracias a su habilidad y a sus poderes Lu'Cie Lighting pudo parar el ataque de Lucius sin ningún problema, sus dos espadas chocaron contra el poderoso Sable-Pistola de Lighting, Lucius intento hacerla ceder con su fuerza pero esta permaneció inamovible y al final fue él quien empezó a ceder en ese choque de espadas obligándolo a dar un salto hacia atrás para mantener la distancia de Lighting

-Maldita sea eres buena demonio. Admiro a Lighting un ahora jadeante Lucius. ¡Pero yo soy mejor! Bramo Lucius antes de arrojarle a Lighting tres cuchillos en rápida sucesión que Lighting repelió haciendo uso de la barrera mágica

-¿Con que magia he? Debes ser una Lu'Cie, eso explica muchas cosas, pero hace falta más que esos trucos baratos para vencerme ¡Aaaggghhh!

Lucius intento atacar a Lighting con una sucesión de rápidos ataques con sus espadas, pero esta volvió a pararlos todos para luego con un solo movimiento partir por la mitad una de sus espadas. ¡Este era acero del bueno perra! Grito un iracundo Lucius al mirar su espada destrozada, nuevamente cargo contra Lighting y ambas armas volvieron a chocar contra si, esta vez quedando en lo que parece un punto muerto

-¿Qué demonios viniste a hacer en este lugar? Le pregunto Lighting con voz de mando a Lucius mientras ambas espadas chocaban

-A encargarme de unas traidoras, a eso vine, pero por lo que veo tú ya lo hiciste

-Te refieres a Fang y Vanille, ellas no los traicionaron, simplemente me abrieron los ojos como a casi todos, pero siempre habrá gente que se empeña en no ver la realidad

-Gran Paals ya fue derrotado una vez, por culpa de débiles como ellas, pero esta vez no, esta vez no luchan contra dos chicas cobardes e indecisas, esta vez luchan contra el Imperio. La fuerza unificada de Gran Paals

-¡En ese caso tendremos que abrirles los ojos también!

-Nunca nos rendiremos, Lucharemos y moriremos como uno solo, hasta el último si hace falta ¡Por el Emperador! ¡Por Paals! ¡Aaaggghhh!

Lucius volvió utilizar todo su fuerza para intentan hacer ceder a Lighting, llego el momento en el que pareció que el iba a vencer pero en el último segundo Lighting logro darle un vuelco a la situación rompiendo el choque de espadas y poniendo fin al combate con un único corte vertical.

Una vez Lucius había muerto, un portal apareció de la nada junto al nucleó ahora oscuro y corrupto, igual que el que apareció anteriormente en el cuartel, no sabía a dónde la llevaría esta vez, pero era eso o nada, tomando una bocana de aire se aventuro en el portal, luego todo nuevamente se torno blanco y después de unos momentos la luz se empezó a disipar revelando esta vez simplemente en cielo azul. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba tendida sobre unos arbustos, arbustos espinosos para ser específicos y también una que otra planta venenosa.

Lighting se levanto con cuidado para no herirse más de lo que estaba con las espinas, una vez logro salir de estos se levanto y le hecho una ojeada a su alrededor para ubicarse, Los montes Yaschas, las llanuras de Archylte, las ruinas humeantes, las pequeñas casitas con esos jardincitos estilos cuentos de hadas. Solo podía ser un lugar

_-Nueva Bodhum… Hogar dulce hogar. _Dijo respirando aliviada Lighting

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno lectores, si es que tengo alguno, si me preguntan, este capítulo no me convenció en lo mas mínimo, sinceramente creo que en cierta parte me lucí (En la parte de Serah y Snow, y en la que le vino, solo el comienzo) pero de resto no que va, si leyeron todo les pido perdón de antemano pero tenía que publicar este chapter para quitarme un peso de encima, ahora podre estar tranquilo sabiendo que no deje nada a medias<strong>

**Pero no todo son malas noticias lectoras/es, desde hoy hago oficial la cancelación de este Fic, si si ya pueden comenzar los vítores y aplausos, creo que mejor me quedo con lo One-Shot, es más fácil plasmar un buena idea en un solo capitulo que alargarlo tantos, si fracase ¡Fracase! Aunque lo intente no pude plasmar la historia en el papel tal como estaba en mi mente. Ohhh tantas buenas ideas que me venían que nunca verán la luz, me da tristeza pero a la vez alegría, ya que siempre he dicho o algo se hace bien o no se hace. Considero que yo como escritor no le hago justicia a mi propia historia y por eso debía detenerme ¿Es raro no?**

**Sin más que decir lo siento y les pido perdón a los que le haya gustado esta historia pero nunca la verán terminada… Si es que a alguien le gusto ;(**

**Bookedshadow  
><strong>


End file.
